


Your Window Is My Favorite

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sokka (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Rating May Change, The Dai Li (Avatar), The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Vigilantism, both of these boys are absoulte disasters, but that's okay, should probably throw that in there at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: “Hey,” Sokka knelt down, mourned the loss of his jeans from the blood that was very quickly soaking into them, and jabbed his finger into the man’s side. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”The Blue Spirit groaned, but didn’t move.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 283
Kudos: 1699





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

The stars were so incredibly clear tonight—they were like chips of ice in the inky black of the night sky, and Sokka had looked up at them for most of his walk home from the convenience store. He fully had plans to climb out his window and sit on the roof of his shitty little apartment building and just look when he got back, but those plans got thrown right back out the door as soon as he turned the keys in the lock. 

The lamp in his bedroom that Sokka most definitely remembered turning off, was on. 

Sokka swallowed, set his grocery bags down, kicked the door shut, and walked down the little hall to his bedroom. 

The first thing he noticed was that the window was broken. Shattered, actually--the glass was all but gone, leaving just the frame behind.

The second thing he noticed was the blood painted on the windowsill and wall. There was a large spot up on the side of the sill and streaks of it that looked an awful lot like handprints on the other side--like someone had been sitting there and then fallen off. 

The third thing he noticed was the man lying on his stomach in the middle of his bedroom floor. 

Sokka wanted to cry. 

He didn’t.

Instead he took a deep breath, and started across his bedroom.

The glass from the window had sprayed surprisingly far across the carpet. Sokka had to avoid it more often than he didn’t, and he was glad he still had his socks on. He was less glad of that when he reached the blood, wincing as it soaked into his socks and felt uncomfortably warm against his skin. 

Sokka quickly forgot his discomfort when he finally caught sight of the man’s face--of lack of it, to be accurate, because that was--

That was The Blue Spirit lying on his bedroom floor. 

The kubki mask grinned up at him, the white teeth stained bright red and the chin splashed with a red a shade darker. 

Sokka swallowed thickly. 

He thought, vaguely, that maybe he should call the police. The Blue Spirit may be a vigilante, but he was a wanted man. Sokka wondered if maybe he should call Katara instead. There was an awful lot of blood on his carpet, and Sokka was by no means a medical professional, not like his sister. He debated for a moment on calling his father, just to have someone on the phone and confirm that he was not going crazy and there was, in fact, a man bleeding on his floor. 

He did neither of those things. 

“Hey,” Sokka knelt down, mourned the loss of his jeans from the blood that was very quickly soaking into them, and jabbed his finger into the man’s side. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” 

Sokka could feel his ribs, even through the thick cotton of the black sweatshirt he was wearing. He had been expecting hard muscle, not bone.

The Blue Spirit groaned, but didn’t move. 

Sokka frowned. He jabbed his finger into The Blue Spirit’s side again, but didn’t get a response this time. He bit back a curse, then bit his cheek and stuck his hands under The Blue Spirit’s arm. The blood was gross and warm and sticky and Sokka hated every second of it, but he still rolled the man onto his back and--

Oh.

That was a bullet in his shoulder. 

“Uhh…” Sokka’s eyes widened. 

He had picked up bits and pieces on nursing from Katara, who had really shoved the knowledge onto him more than he had willingly learned it. Sokka could put a bandaid on and slap some disinfectant on a cut and, on a good day, take a splinter out of his finger. There was no way he could deal with a bullet wound. 

Still, he couldn’t just leave it. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna—“ Sokka kept his voice low and soft and as soothing as he could. 

He couldn’t tell if The Blue Spirit was awake or not. If he was, then hopefully Sokka’s quietness would keep him calm. If he wasn’t, then hopefully he wouldn’t panic too much when he did wake up, and Sokka could keep him still and contained. 

But, Sokka’s luck had never been good

He had reached out to peel back the sweatshirt to see just how extensive the damage was, but before Sokka could even get there the Blue Spirit shot his hand out.

He locked his fingers around Sokka’s wrist and yanked his hand back, a muffled gasp escaping from behind the mask as he snapped awake. 

Sokka noted, faintly, that the hand around his wrist was warm. 

“Don’t--” The Blue Spirit spat it out, his head snapping to the left and looking right at Sokka. “Do _not_ touch me.” 

Staring into the masks’ eyes was unnerving, and as much as Sokka wanted to look away he couldn’t. There was nothing there to look at. Just...black. 

It was terrifying.

It was completely mesmerizing.

“You’re hurt.” Sokka’s heart was beating so fast that he could hardly get the words out. He forced them out anyway past a throat that was too tight, keeping his tone even and soft and refusing to be the first to look away.

“I’m _fine_.” The Blue Spirit spat it out. 

Sokka wanted to argue that he wasn't, but then the Blue Spirit was throwing Sokka’s hand back and pushing himself up to his feet. 

He swayed and lurched forward. Sokka reached out to catch him on impulse, but the vigilante was already moving back towards the bed in a stumbling limp. His hand shot out to balance himself, spearing blood on Sokka’s nice sheets. The Blue Spirit took a deep rattling breath, then picked up the Dao swords that had been haphazardly tossed onto the pillow.

Sokka hadn’t even realized they were there.

The Blue Spirit slid them into the sheath strapped to his back and wiped his palms on his sweatpants as he drew his hands back. The only way Sokka knew any blood had been left behind on the fabric was because it shined in the lamplight.

Sokka blinked, then snapped back. “Hey, wait--!”

He scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand to try and stop the vigilante, who already had one blood stained sneaker planted on the windowsill.

He turned his head, the empty black eyes of the kubki mask staring at Sokka again. It was enough to make Sokka stop and pause, giving The Blue Spirit enough time to fling himself out the window and up onto the roof. 

Sokka darted forward and flung half his body out, but The Blue Spirit was gone. 

The cool night air was like a slap to his face, and when Sokka looked up the stars had lost whatever enchantment they had held. 

He blinked once, then pulled himself back inside. 

The room was a mess--blood covered just about every surface and glass was everywhere. Sokka bit back a sigh, because as much as he wanted to just fall into bed he knew he was going to have to clean this up first. 

He sighed as he sat on his bed, careful to avoid the blood, and scrolled through his phone contacts until he reached Suki’s. 

The phone rang for a while, long enough that Sokka didn’t think she would pick up. 

Although, to be fair, it was near one in the morning. Sokka couldn’t hardly blame her if she didn’t pick up. 

“Sokka?” Suki sounded groggy, and Sokka could imagine her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good--” Sokka cut himself off as he looked around the room. He didn’t need to call Suki for this. He could have just googled it and let her sleep. But even as Sokka thought that he realized his heart was hammering against his ribs and his hands were shaking. “I--how...do you know how to get blood out of carpet?”

There was a moment of silence where all Sokka heard was the phone static. 

“That doesn't sound like you're okay.” Suki said. 

She sounded far more awake and alert.

“No, I am, I swear. I just--I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise.” and Sokka hoped that would be enough, because he wasn’t even sure if he could explain what happened. 

He himself wouldn't have believed that The Blue Spirit was just in his bedroom if not for the blood he had left behind.

There was another moment of silence, this one far longer than the last.

“Cold water and dish soap.” Suki finally said. “Or hydrogen peroxide, if you have some.” 

“Thank you,” Sokka said softly. 

“You promise you’re okay?” Suki continued. “Because I’ll come over if you need me too--” 

“I promise.” Sokka cut her off gently, because if Suki got started she wouldn't stop. “Go back to sleep, pretty lady. I’ll fill you in tomorrow, I swear.” 

“Okay,” Suki sighed. “Good night, Sokka.”

“Good night.” Sokka hung up before anything else could be said, letting out a deep breath as he dropped the phone on the bed. His hands were still shaking and his heart was still pounding. He knew he wouldn’t calm down for a while, and so Sokka stood up and went to the bathroom to fish out the bottle of hydrogen peroxide he kept under the sink. 

He caught a flash of red around his wrist, and Sokka took a moment to scrub the blood off his skin before going back to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“Hey, pretty lady!” Sokka greeted Suki just outside his apartment building with a grin and a tight hug, despite the fact that he was running on three hours of sleep and was ready to keel over and fall right back asleep on the sidewalk. 

He hadn’t actually gotten to bed until around four, and his alarm had woken him up at seven with a shrill shriek and a shot of adrenaline that jolted him right back awake. 

“Hey to you too,” Suki hugged him just as tightly, kissing his cheek before pulling back. 

She kept her hands on Sokka’s shoulders as she looked him over with narrowed eyes, giving a firm squeeze before letting her hands wander to look for injuries underneath Sokka’s flannel that her eyes would have missed.

Sokka stayed still and let her. 

“You look exhausted.” She finally said. There was a note of sympathy in her voice, but it was not enough for Sokka to be completely off the hook.

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, I, uh, I had a weird night.” 

Suki hummed, waiting for him to continue, 

Sokka blinked, cleared his throat, and looked anywhere that wasn’t at Suki. “Can we get some coffee first? I’m about ready to pass out.” 

“We’re going to go to a tea shop, because you owe me.” Suki countered. 

Sokka couldn’t argue with that. Now that he was a little more awake and coherent he realized that he had probably scared the shit out of Suki last night, and he wasn’t going to feel better about it until he got her that new makeup palette she had been eying and apologized approximately fifty thousand times.

“Does tea have caffeine?” he asked.

Suki nodded.

“Works for me.” Sokka looped his arm with Suki’s. “Lead the way, pretty lady.” 

—

The tea shop was called The Jasmine Dragon, and it was a little hole in the wall place that Sokka wouldn’t have noticed unless Suki stopped in front of it. It had a hand painted wooden sign proclaiming its name hanging just above the door and a little chalk sign on the sidewalk listing today’s specials and the staff currently on schedule. 

Someone had doodled little flowers next to the names, Ty Lee and Zuko, but Sokka doubted they were done by the same person. The flowers were bubbly and colorful, while the names and words were stocky and clean. 

Suki paused to read the board, then nodded and pulled open the door. 

A little bell rang pleasantly above their heads.

“Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon!” the girl behind the counter--Ty Lee, Sokka figured--greeted them with a bright grin and a wave, but the guy shot them a glare. 

Then his eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and he looked away. 

“Hi Suki!” Ty Lee and all but flung herself over the counter in her excitement. The strings of her apron got caught on something, halting her movement for hardly a moment. “Hi Suki’s friend!” 

Suki waved back and pulled Sokka to the counter.

“Sokka, this is Ty Lee. Ty Lee, this is Sokka.” She gestured between the two of them, then pointed to Zuko. He had moved off to the far back of the counter and was aggressively looking through jars of lose leaf teas. “And that’s Zuko.” 

“He’s usually more friendly.” Ty Lee frowned, propping her elbow up on the counter and dropping her cheek in her hand, lifting her other hand to pull her braid back over her shoulder.

Suki snorted. 

“Well...he’s more sociable.” Ty Lee amended. “He had a long night, apparently.” 

“Really?” Suki quirked up an eyebrow. 

Sokka groaned. “Can I _please_ get caffeine first?” 

Ty Lee turned her big eyes to Sokka, then to Zuko, who was already brewing a pot of tea, then back to Suki. She looked at Sokka one more time, then pushed herself up so she was sitting on the counter, scooting closer to Suki until their shoulders were touching.

“What happened last night?” She staged whispered. 

“I don’t know. He won’t tell me.” Suki’s cheeks were a little pinker than they had been, but she still leveled Sokka with a blank stare.

And then Sokka realized that _this_ was the Ty Lee that Suki had been gushing about for the past week, and he was most certainly going to tease her about this after Suki had forgiven him enough to stop giving him those blank looks.

“It’s—“ Sokka huffed. It was going to sound ridiculous no matter how he said it, so he took a deep breath and just spat it out. “The Blue Spirit crashed through my window.” 

“Really?” Ty Lee shrieked.

“No.” Suki deadpanned.

“Yes.” Sokka said. 

Zuko offered nothing to the conversation besides a little sigh and he adjusted the heat on the teapot. 

Vigilantism wasn’t nearly as uncommon as people liked others to think it was. There were plenty of benders who donned baggy clothes and masks and cleaned the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The police and Dai Li agents very rarely came to the lower ring, and so they turned a blind eye to it's little vigilante 'problem'--hell, Sokka had just seen an earth bender breaking up a mugging across the street from his apartment a few days ago. 

But The Blue Spirit wasn’t like that. 

The Blue Spirit wasn’t a bender, and he wasn’t breaking up small and petty crimes like most others vigilanties, and he didn’t stick to the lower circles like the others. He still _did_ those things, but The Blue Spirit spent most of his time working to uncover conspiracies and cover ups in corporations and by government officials. 

He was the bane of Ba Sing Se’s existence, and that’s exactly why everyone loved him. 

“What was he like?” Ty Lee asked. “Is he as cool as everyone says he is?”

“He was bleeding out on my floor.” Sokka answered. Then he blinked. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” 

“So that’s why--is he okay?” it was amazing how quickly Suki’s concern could shift from Sokka to a stranger she didn’t even know. 

“I--I don’t really know? He flung himself out my window with a bullet in his shoulder,” Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, propping his hip up against the counter. “I hope he’s okay. I need him to pay for my window.” 

Ty Lee covered her mouth as she laughed.

“Huh. Wonder what he was doing,” Suki cocked her head in thought. “He’s not usually in the lower ring.” 

“Maybe bullying my manager into paying me more,” Sokka offered. 

Suki frowned, and before she could open that particular argument up again Sokka loudly asked “Can I have my caffeine now?” 

He blinked when a to go cup was set down in front of him with a quiet little click, and when he looked up Zuko was handing another to go cup off to Suki. 

“Aww, look at you, doing you job!” Ty Lee cood, grinning and ruffling Zuko’s hair. Zuko squawked and smacked her hand away, but Ty Lee just reached forward and did it again until Zuko backed up far enough to be out of her reach. “What did ‘cha make them?”

“Jasmine and black tea.” Zuko answered. Then he looked at Sokka. “Black tea is higher in caffeine, so it should keep you awake longer.” 

Sokka felt his heart jump. “Oh! Uh, thank you.” 

Zuko’s cheeks went pink, and he ducked away to go busy himself with the tea leaf jars again. The door opened and the little bell rang before he could get there, and Zuko diverted himself back to the register with a practiced ease. 

“Right, well, I should probably go work.” Ty Lee sounded apologetic about it, but before she jumped off the counter she grabbed Suki’s hands and gave them a squeeze. “I’ll text you about this weekend, okay?” 

Suki nodded.

She looked dazed. 

“And don’t worry about the drinks--they’re on the house.” Ty Lee grinned at Suki, winked at Sokka, then gracefully slid off the counter and plucked the stack of cups from Zuko’s hands. 

Sokka waited all of five seconds before turning back to Suki.

“What’s this weekend?” he asked. 

“A class project,” Suki blinked, then glared at Sokka. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Sokka took a sip of his tea and started walking back towards the door before Suki could smack him. 

It tasted like blackberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I post every day? probably not. am I gonna keep going until I run out of steam? absolutely


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Sokka was surprised to see that The Jasmine Dragon was still open when he passed by it on his way home from class. It was nearing ten, after all, and almost every other coffee shop and café he passed had long since closed. 

He was even more surprised, however, to see Zuko still there. 

Surprised, but delighted, because Sokka hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the grumpy boy and the taste of blackberries all day. 

Ty Lee had left, but another girl had taken her place. She looked incredibly intimidating—her black hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, her eyes a murky grey and her lips set in a firm line. Her apron was tied tight around her waist and the shirtsleeves of her button up were rolled up just past her elbows. She was packing some pretty heavy muscle despite how leith she was, and Sokka was pretty sure she was taller than Zuko. 

He was about to walk back out, but then Zuko looked up at him and Sokka drifted right back to the counter. 

Zuko had lost the apron, leaving him in a worn shirt that was just a bit too big for him, and khakis. He tied his hair up at some point since this morning, and now that Sokka could see more of his face he kind of didn’t want to stop looking. 

Zuko’s jaw was insanely sharp, his nose just a little crooked, the faintest of freckles were splashed across his cheek and neck, and his scar had the kind of texture and color that Sokka wanted to reach out and feel for himself.

“You came back.” Zuko sounded surprised. 

“Yeah, I, uh—“ Sokka scrambled for an actual excuse to be here outside of his original _I saw the place still open and wanted to see if you were here_. “I’m about to go work a shift and I was hoping for a quick pick me up?” 

Sokka hated how it came out as a question, because he wasn’t lying. He _did_ have a shift in about thirty minutes and he _would_ like a pick me up, whether that be in the form of tea or just getting to look at Zuko’s face for a little longer.

There was a faint bruise on Zuko’s chin, and Sokka kind of wanted to reach out and touch that too. 

Zuko blinked. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind Sokka and winced. “That’s rough.” 

Sokka shrugged. “Gotta pay the bills somehow.” 

Zuko looked away then. He bit his bottom lip, toying with it for a moment before taking in a deep breath and looking back up and holy _crap_ his eyes were beautiful. They looked like little suns, they were so gold. 

Sokka wondered for a moment if Zuko was a firebender, but he didn’t dare ask.

“I can get you the same thing from this morning.” Zuko said. “Free of charge.”

It took a moment for Sokka to come back to himself, and he blinked and shook his head before he answered. “You can’t give me two free drinks in a row.” 

“Don’t try and stop him.” The girl piped up. She walked over to Zuko, propping her hip up on the counter and flinging the towel she had been using to wipe it down over her shoulder. Then she crossed her arms, tilted her head, and leveled Sokka with a blank look. “He’s going to give you that free drink whether you want it or not. It's how he shows people he likes them.”

Zuko’s cheeks went bright red. “Mai!”

“What? I’m just telling the truth.” Mai jabbed a finger into Zuko’s side, then glanced back at Sokka. “He wouldn’t shut up about you since I got here.”

Zuko let out a strangled noise, his cheeks quickly going bright red. Sokka felt his own cheeks warm, and Zuko mumbled something incoherent before stomping off while Sokka’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“Yeah?” Sokka asked.

Mai hummed in agreement.

Sokka grinned, then looked back at Zuko, who was resolutely not looking at him and putting all his attention into lighting the stove. It was kind of cute, if Sokka were honest. 

“Has he been here all day?” Sokka then asked. He looked back at Mai, who was still leveling him with that blank look. 

“Working? No. His uncle won’t let him.” Mai glanced back at Zuko. For a moment, her gaze got softer. “But he does live above the shop. So technically, yes.” then her eyes hardened again, but it was not the blank look she had given Sokka. It was a hard look given out of concern. “He’s _technically_ not supposed to be here, either.” 

She wasn’t looking at Zuko when she said it, but it was absolutely directed at him. 

“Did you want to close by yourself? Because I can still leave.” Zuko shot back. 

“I absolutely do not want to close by myself.” Mai looked back at Zuko, turning her body away from Sokka as she did so. She said everything with a practiced ease and calmness, like this was an argument they had often. “But if Iroh yells at you don’t come bitching to me.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, and Mai smiled. 

Sokka, meanwhile, had shuffled over to the tip jar and had stuffed a few bills in. He appreciated the offer of free drinks, but he didn’t want to take advantage of it. 

That, and Zuko really was cute. 

Mai had gone back over to Zuko. Sokka couldn’t hear what they were saying, but there were a lot of fierce whispering and dramatic hand gestures from Zuko. 

“Just for that, I’m going to make you clean the bathroom.” Mai said that one loud enough for Sokka to hear. 

Zuko scowled.

Mai just looked at him.

Zuko huffed, snapped a lid of Sokka’s drink, then marched back over to the front of the counter. He all but shoved it at Sokka, then darted off to the bathrooms with bright red cheeks. 

Mai rolled her eyes. “God, he’s hopeless.” 

Sokka hardly noticed she had spoken at all, because all his attention was diverted to the little piece of paper shoved into the cup sleeve. There was a number scrawled on it in the same stocky lettering that had been written in the chalkboard, along with _scrawled call me?_ that was a whole lot messier than the numbers. 

Sokka slid the paper out from the sleeve and held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. 

“You had better call him.”

Sokka jumped. 

He hadn’t realized Mai had come back over to him. 

“Of course I’m going to,” Sokka was a little offended that she didn’t think he would, and to prove it he pulled out his phone, plugged Zuko’s number in, then sent off a text with his name and a string of emojis. 

There was a faint woop from the bathroom a few seconds later. 

“He’s such an idiot.” Mai said.

“Yeah, but he’s a cute one.” Sokka agreed. 

\--

When Sokka returned home it was close to three in the morning, and there was an envelope on his coffee table full of money. 

There was a note attached to it that said _sorry about your window_. A little blue kabuki mask was doodled in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, I was going to drag the relationship thing out but dumb lizard brain went 'no'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“I met a boy.”

Was what Sokka said when he sat across from Katara at a little wrought iron table for their weekly lunch date, because even though The Blue Spirit had crashed through his window three days ago that seemed far less important than Zuko. 

Zuko, who he had met two days ago.

Zuko who had just sent him a video of a baby otter with an attached message of _I cried_.

“Really?” Katara tilted her head and set her tea cup down. 

Sokka nodded. “His name is Zuko and he just sent me a video of baby otters and I’m pretty sure I love him.” 

They were meeting in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se at a little cafe that was far too expensive for Sokka’s budget, but Katara was paying anyway so Sokka didn’t put up too much of a fuss. 

She had already ordered for the both of them anyway, so he couldn’t put up a fuss even if he wanted to. 

It was still weird for Sokka that Katara both lived and worked in the upper ring as a water healer in the hospital, while he himself still lived in his crappy little apartment in the lower ring. He went to Ba Sing Se’s university in the upper ring, but his entire life was down in the market district, close enough to the outer wall that he woke up to it every morning. 

He was happy for Katara, of course he was, but he never could quite bite back that jealousy, and he hated that he couldn’t. 

His sister had offered to let Sokka live with her until he finished grad school, but she was living with her fiancé—soon to be husband—and Sokka hadn’t wanted to impose on that. So he said no, said he could take care of himself and didn’t mind the commute and bit back the heat in his chest every time he thought of Katara’s little house and her little garden. 

“Well, he must be special then if you’re already in love.” Katara teased. 

Sokka tended to fall in love with a lot of people. 

“He is.” Sokka meant it to be just as teasing, but it came out sounding way more fond than he had intended. 

It was a little frightening.

Katara’s face softened, and her smile got a little smaller. “I’d love to meet him.”

Sokka thought about mentioning that Zuko worked at a tea shop, that they could visit next week for their lunch date, but…

But it had only been two days, and he wanted to keep Zuko to himself for a bit. He wanted to figure out where this was going to go, if it was going to go anywhere at all. 

“Course.” Sokka said. Then, “So what’s new with you?” 

Katara was all too happy to talk about new wedding plans, and Sokka was more than happy to sit through an hour long discussion on how she wanted to go traditional with wedding clothes, and how by traditional she meant traditional southern water tribe wedding clothing, which was going to be difficult to piece together because the different nations hadn’t really been a thing for hundreds of years and a lot of southern water tribe history had been lost but she was going to try anyway because Aang wanted to go with traditional airbender wedding clothing so she was going traditional as well. 

“I can check the university library for you.” Sokka offered halfway through her rambling of wanting to blend water tribe and air nomad wedding customs into the ceremony. “I’m sure they have books on water tribe customs.” 

“Would you?” Katara grinned, then leaned across the table to throw her arms around Sokka. “Thank you!” 

Sokka smiled and hugged her back. 

\--

Sokka was not a cultures or history student, so he very rarely went to this part of the library. In fact, he tended to stick to the _other_ side of the library, because that was where all the architect books were. 

He blinked at all the shelves, at all the books written in languages and dialects long since lost to most of the population, and felt a little lost. 

“You look like you need some help.”

Sokka turned around and grinned. “Zuko!” 

Zuko had a stack of books in his arms, a smile on his lips, and was wearing an ashy grey sweater that made the gold of his eyes shine and caused Sokka’s heart to do funny things. 

“Yeah, just a bit,” Sokka admitted, then, “what are you doing here?”

“I do go to school here.” Zuko answered. “I’m a business student.” Sokka arched an eyebrow, and Zuko flushed and backpedaled. “No, not like--not like that! I wanted to take over the tea shop when Uncle retires--” 

Sokka smiled. “For a second there I thought I was going to have to stop talking to you.” 

“I would have been devastated.” Zuko said it without missing a beat. Then he blinked, cleared his throat and looked at anything that wasn't Sokka as his cheeks went a shade darker. “What about you? You’re a student, right?”

Sokka hummed and nodded. “Architecture, although right now I’m looking for stuff on water tribe wedding customs for my sister--specifically southern water tribe.” He looked back at the shelves and winced. “And I have no idea where to start.” 

So much of the southern water tribes history and customs had been lost, both due to time and the genocide of southern water benders during Fire Lord Sozin’s war. The southern tribe had recovered and repopulated--he and Katara were living proof of that--but that couldn’t bring back all that lost history. 

There was a renewed interest in working to recover that history, both from descendants of the original tribe and various scholars and anthropologists, but it was a difficult task that would take time. 

“Well, I don’t know about wedding customs, but--” Zuko set his stack of books down on a nearby table, then wandered down one of the aisles. 

Sokka skipped after him.

Zuko went about halfway down, stopping abruptly enough that Sokka almost bumped into him. He jumped up on his tiptoes to reach a book tucked away on the top shelf, and Sokka very pointedly pretended that he wasn’t staring at the little sliver of skin that showed as Zuko’s sweater rode up. 

Zuko pulled the book down, then turned around and offered it to Sokka with a smile. “This is all about the southern water tribe traditions. If anything is going to have stuff about weddings, this is gonna be it.” 

Sokka gently took the book from Zuko’s hands. “I love you.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Zuko went a deeper shade of red. 

“Um--Uncle is friends with a water bender if that doesn’t help,” Zuko’s voice was just a note too high, and Sokka loved it. “Pakku--he’s more northern tribe, though. But he might still know something.” 

Sokka tucked the book close to his chest. “Thank you, Zuko.” 

Zuko nodded, bit his lip, looked down at his shoes, then back up at Sokka. “I uh, have class pretty soon, so I should...I should probably get going.” 

“Right, ‘course,” Sokka stepped aside so Zuko could get back to his abandoned books. 

Zuko maybe made it about two feet before he stopped and looked back at Sokka. He looked nervous, but Sokka figured that was just because they hadn't seen each other since they first met at The Jasmine Dragon. “I'll text you tonight?”

Sokka grinned. “I’ll await your message with bated breath.”

Zuko smiled, then hurried back down the aisle with a little skip in his step. 

Sokka felt all warm and bubbly in his chest, and when he spotted a book on air nomad traditions and customs, he plucked that off the shelf too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is just,,,my whole mood tbh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Zuko’s text has turned into a series of texts and then into a FaceTime call that Sokka fell asleep halfway through. When he woke up again his phone was still in his hand, the facetime screen long gone from Zuko closing the call. Sokka sat up, licking his dried lips and reaching blindly for his changer. He plugged it in and traded his phone out for the three day old glass of water on his bedside table, and when he glanced back he found himself looking at The Blue Spirit perched on his windowsill, looking entirely like a startled squirrel. 

Sokka blinked. 

“You’re back.” He said, then took a sip from his water.

The Blue Spirit said nothing. 

Sokka frowned and ignored the staleness of the water he just swallowed. Instead he paid attention to the soft shine coming from The Blue Spirit’s side, and when Sokka squinted his eyes and looked closer he noticed that the usually baggy fabric was plastered to the man’s rib cage. 

That was...concerning. 

“Dude, you alright?” Sokka set the glass of water back down and sat up a little straighter. 

The Blue Spirit still said nothing. 

Sokka blinked, and duly noted that the blood had been cleaned off the mask. 

Maybe this was a dream, then.

“Just—“ Sokka flapped his hand and yawned, then flopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. “Don’t break my window again.”’

There was a quiet huff of laughter, but Sokka had already fallen back asleep. 

\--

“Did you hear?” Suki slid into the chair across from the one Sokka sat in, nearly uphending his cup of tea and spilling it all over the blueprint he was working on. “The Blue Spirit got into a fight with some Dai Li agents last night.”

Sokka scrambled to right the cup of tea before it fell, shooting a glare at Suki as he cradled it between his hands. 

He had gone to The Jasmine Dragon to finish up some homework and to bug Zuko, but the second half of that plan wasn’t in effect yet. Ty Lee had apologized for it, telling him that Zuko was in the back with his uncle working on a new blend, but that she would snag him as soon as she could. 

“Sorry,” Suki apologized, not at all sounding very sorry, then launched back into her story. “A lot of people were saying it was in the lower ring--near the market district. It wasn’t too far from where you live, I think.”

Sokka frowned. 

The Dai Li agents never came to the lower ring. 

“Did they follow him from the upper ring?” The thought of Dai Li agents being so near to Sokka's apartment unnerved him. They were the upholders of the noble’s rights and privileges, not the common law. Everyone in the lower ring knew that. 

Suki shook her head. “No. They ambushed him.” 

Sokka fell silent and stared down at his tea.

He hadn’t been dreaming. The Blue Spirit _did_ come back to his window, and he had been hurt, and Sokka had just--

“You okay?”

Sokka looked back up at Suki. 

“He came back to my apartment last night,” it came out as more of a whisper. Sokka cleared his throat and held his cup of tea a little tighter. “I thought I was just dreaming, but...he was hurt, Suki. It looked bad.” 

Suki’s mouth opened in surprise. 

She made to say something, but she closed her mouth quickly when Ty Lee came bouncing over with a rather frazzled looking Zuko. 

“Are we talking about The Blue Spirit?” Ty Lee pulled out a chair at their little table and fell into it, pulling Zuko down with her. Zuko stumbled into his chair much less gracefully, nearling toppling into Sokka as he did. “Iroh was telling us about the fight this morning, wasn’t he Zuko?” She shot a glance at Zuko, then looked back to Suki and Sokka at his nod. “He said three agents ambushed The Blue Spirit pretty close to the tea shop.”

“Oh my gosh--” Suki gasped, and Sokka felt his stomach tighten. “Really?”

Ty Lee nodded. “The Blue Spirit still won, though.”

“Yeah, but he got hurt.” Sokka mumbled. 

“He’s a vigilante. I’m sure he’s got other people looking after him--probably knows someone with water healing abilities. I’m sure he’s fine.” Zuko looked right at Sokka as he said it, then offered a soft smile. “Did you want more tea?” 

“Huh? Oh--!” Sokka blinked and fought back the rising warmth in his cheeks. “I mean, yeah, if it's not too much of a hassle.” 

“Sokka, I work here.” Zuko said. 

“That you do!” Sokka said it just a tad too loud. 

“Jesus christ,” Suki dropped her head into her hand while Ty Lee giggled. 

Zuko looked about as red as Sokka felt, and he snatched the tea cup and hurried back off to the front counter. He didn’t get very far--his uncle stopped him as he reached the counter, taking the cup from his hand and turning Zuko right back around. He said something with a bright grin, Zuko went a darker shade of red, and his uncle laughed and gave him a gentle push back to the table. 

Zuko waddled over, sat back down, and did not look at Sokka. 

Suki looked between the two of them, shook her head, then brought the conversation back to less awkward topics.

“Do you think The Blue Spirit knows a waterbender?” she asked. 

Ty Lee hummed in thought. “I _have_ seen a few waterbenders running around the lower ring.” 

“My sister is a water bender,” Sokka offered. 

“That’s right! I forgot!” Suki looked at Sokka, rattling the table again in her excitement. If Sokka still had his cup of tea he was pretty sure it would have fallen over this time. “She works in the hospital in the upper ring, right?”

Sokka nodded. 

“Really?” Zuko tilted his head. His hair wasn’t tied back, and it fell across his eyes with the movement. He huffed and brushed it back, then huffed again and started pulling it back into a messy topknot. “She’s a water healer?” 

Sokka was so entranced by watching Zuko slide the pink hair tie off his wrist that he nearly didn’t answer the question. 

“Yeah--she knows combat bending too.” Sokka cleared his throat. “Kicked my ass more times than I can count.” 

Zuko looked like he was going to say something else, but then Iroh came bustling over with a tray laden with several steaming cups. He set the tray down in the center of the table, careful to avoid Sokka’s drafting papers. 

Whatever it was smelled amazing--like apples and cinnamon. 

“This is a new blend I’m working on for the Spirit’s Night festival,” Iroh explained. “My nephew, while wonderful with coming up with new flavors, is not the best with tasting, and I would appreciate the second opinion.” 

“Well, it smells amazing,” Sokka picked up a cup, shooting a grin at Zuko, who had buried his head in his hands. 

“Oh, shoot!” Ty Lee groaned. “I forgot that was this Friday!” 

“I don’t see why we couldn't go--we’ve got the whole weekend to finish our project.” Suki offered a cup to Ty Lee, then took her own. 

“I hope you’re _all_ going,” Iroh said. He shot a rather pointed look at Zuko. “You only get to celebrate with the spirits once a year--they do not cross over into our world often.” 

Zuko’s head shot back up. A bit of his hair had escaped his topknot. “Don’t you need help--?”

“I think I can survive a night running the Jasmine Dragon by myself, Nephew.” Iroh smiled, patted the top of Zuko’s head, then gestured to Sokka. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather go spend the night with this charming young man? You’ve been talking about him an awful lot this past few days.”

Zuko groaned and threw his head back in his hands. 

Sokka grinned. “You talk about me?” 

“Oh, don’t you even start. You talk about Zuko all the time.” Suki cut in, then looked to Iroh with a smile. “This is delicious, Iroh.” 

Iroh launched into an explanation of maintaining the perfect balance between apple and cinnamon, and while Suki and Ty Lee adminitly listened to it Sokka leaned down and nudged Zuko’s shoulder with his own. 

“I’d love to go to the Spirit’s Night festival with you.” he said. 

Zuko hesitantly looked at him. “Yeah?”

Sokka nodded. “We’ll make a date out of it.” 

Zuko lit up, and Sokka thought that Zuko's smile went perfectly with the taste of apples and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about tea and tea blends but I like to imagine Zuko throwing together stuff that really shouldn't go together for a new blend and giving it to Iroh to taste and it comes out tasting amazing almost every time and Iroh just. doest. understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

The Jasmine Dragon had been lit up with strings of fairy lights and paper lanterns, casting a soft glow onto the pots full of goldenrods and poppies that sat by the door and in the windows. They are traditional flowers of the Spirit’s Night festival, symbolizing both the mourning of passing spirits, as well as the joy of being able to see them again and knowing that they’ve passed peacefully. 

There was a whole story to it, but it was one Sokka didn’t remember.

It didn’t surprise Sokka that Iroh would have filled the shop with flowers--Sokka himself had set a glass on his windowsill and placed a few goldenrods and poppies in it--but what did surprise him was the man standing outside the shop, wearing The Jasmine Dragon branded apron and greeting customers with a smile that was an exact copy of Iroh’s. 

Sokka gave him a tentative wave when he got close enough, and the man’s eyes lit up in the exact same way Zuko’s did when he got excited.

“You must be Sokka!” He held out his hand in greeting, and Sokka took it. It wasn’t nearly as warm as Zuko’s, but it was just as worn and calloused. “I’m Lu Ten, Iroh’s son.”

“Hi,” Sokka shook his hand and didn’t let go until Lu Ten did. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Sokka had heard bits and pieces about the elusive Lu Ten all this week. He worked in the same hospital Katara did, as a round the clock nurse in the mental ward. He didn’t get to leave very often, but by some luck Lu Ten had managed to get tonight off. Iroh had been ecstatic when Lu Ten had called and offered to help run the shop--he had almost knocked Sokka’s tea cup over with how dramatic his arm flailing had been. 

“You as well. I’ve heard so much about you from Zuko and Dad--mostly from Zuko, though.” Lu Ten smiled brightly. 

Sokka laughed nervously. “Good things, I hope.” 

“It’s mostly been about how pretty your eyes are,” Lu Ten laughed and clapped his hand on Sokka’s shoulder, and any and all nervousness Sokka felt bled away. “Zuko’s inside--you should probably go snag him before Dad throws him out.”

Sokka smiled and threw a loose salute at Lu Ten. “I would be delighted to go rescue the princess.” 

Lu Ten laughed again, then waved Sokka in with a softer smile. 

Sokka slipped past as a group of giggling girls came up to Lu Ten, and he had to pause just to take in the inside of the shop for a moment.

The fairy lights were strung up inside as well. They were the only source of light in the little shop, and they were casting everything in the same soft glow that was outside. The flowers had made their way inside as well, covering the front counter and filling little teacups and teapots that had been set out on the table. 

The place was packed, and it took Sokka a moment to spot Zuko, but when he did his breath caught in his chest.

Zuko had his hair tied back in a top knot, but it was not the usual messy way he wore it. It was neat, held together with a red ribbon and goldenrod flowers. He was wearing that ashy gray sweater he had been in at the library with a red and black flannel underneath. The gold of the flower blooms made his eyes sparkle and the soft light made his face glow. 

Sokka drifted over to the counter. “The flowers are a nice touch.”

Zuko jumped and flushed a pleasant pink, and Sokka couldn’t quite bite back his laugh.

“I forgot Ty Lee put them in my hair--” Zuko reached up to pluck the flower from the ribbon. Sokka caught his hand before it touched the flower.

“No, I like them,” Sokka smiled, and didn’t let go of Zuko’s hand. 

“Ah, Sokka! You’re here!” Iroh came bustling over with a tray of tea, slipping out from behind the counter. “Go take my nephew and have some fun! I won’t let him back in until he does!”

Zuko squawked, and Sokka laughed. 

“We’re gonna have _so_ much fun, Iroh, don’t you worry.” Sokka grinned and tugged Zuko out from behind the counter. He offered up one last goodbye to Iroh, who shooed them out of the shop and down the street. 

Lu Ten waved as they passed. “Don’t come back too early, Zuzu!”

Sokka turned to look at Zuko, utterly delighted. 

“Zuzu?” he asked.

Zuko groaned. 

—

They stopped at the market district's main plaza first. 

It had been strung up with the same fairy lights that were at The Jasmine Dragon, and the street lamps were being fed with a steady flame from an older firebender who was in traditional fire nation robes. Various booths and games dotted the edge of the plaza, and in the center a large mat had been laid out. An old woman wearing deep blues and pale furs stood in the center of it, surrounded by children and adults alike. She was bending a steady stream of water from the shallow tank that stood next to her, moving her hands in gentle sweeping motions. 

She was making shapes that Sokka distinctly recognized, and it took a few more flicks of her wrist for Sokka to realize they were koi fish. 

It was impressive, to be able to bend water into that precise of a shape.

“Come join us,” she called out to Sokka and Zuko with a smile. “I’m just about to start my story.” 

Sokka looked back at Zuko. He looked like he desperately wanted to sit and watch, so Sokka tugged him over and found them a spot on the mat. 

He realized, distantly, that he had not stopped holding Zuko’s hand since he first took hold of it at the tea shop. 

The woman gave them a welcoming nod, then slowly moved her hand across the crowd. 

The koi fish followed. 

“Before Tui taught us how to bend La’s water, she first fell in love.” The woman began, slowly circling the koi fish around the crowd. “She fell in love with La, with the ocean. She fell in love with the way he reflected everything, rejecting his own harsh beauty to let others shine; to let the moon and the stars reflect off of him and share their beauty with what resided below.”

The koi separated, each going to a different part of the crowd. 

“She was much like La in that way. She shared her light with her brother, the sun. Agni. She had a dark kind of beauty she did not know how to express, hiding it in the shadows of night when Agni could not be with her. She felt a kinship with La in this way, ”

The koi came back together, circling one another in lazy circles. 

“Tui chased La every night, pushing and pulling on his waters, trying to uncover the beauty that lay beneath the surface.” The woman glanced at Sokka for a moment so quick that he wasn’t sure it had actually happened. “Her chase finally came to an end at the end of the world, when La rose from his water to confront her, and when Tui told the ocean she wanted to see the beauty that lay beneath, well,”

The waterbender gently brought the water back to the tank she had taken it from, then pulled it back to show the coral and shells and pebbles sitting underneath. 

“Tui learned to bend La’s water to uncover his beauty, as well as to express her own unseen beauty in the smooth ocean stones she creates.” 

The little kids cheered and surged forward, clambering over to peer into the tank and look at the brightly colored shells. 

“You may each take one,” the woman said. “Keep it close to your heart, as a reminder of the inner beauty that Tui loves. ” 

Sokka watched it with a smile. He remembered Gran-Gran telling him and Katara the same story when they had been kids, presenting them with a shell each and every time. Sokka had strung his into the necklace he wore, while Katara put hers in a jar that sat on her bedside table. 

Sokka reached his hand up and brushed his fingers along the shells that had long since worn smooth, then looked to Zuko.

“Do you want one?” Sokka nodded to the tank. The kids were all nearly gone now.

Zuko toyed his lip between his teeth. He looked like he did want one, but he shook his head. “No, the kids should have them.” 

“That is a very kind sentiment to have, young firebender,” neither Sokka or Zuko had seen the woman approach them. They both jumped, and the woman gave them a soft smile. “But there is still one left, if you would like.”

She knelt besides them and opened her palm. In it lay a broken piece of coral. 

“Oh--no, that’s--” Zuko floundered, and the woman just smiled a little wider and gently pressed the coral into Zuko’s hand. 

“Sometimes, all something needs to grow is the warmth and life that fire can provide.” she gently closed Zuko’s finger’s around the coral. “Agni gave you your gift for a reason, young firebender. Do not be afraid of it.” 

Someone called the woman, a name that Sokka did not hear, and she gave them a smile and a swift bow before walking to the man that called her. He was the firebender that Sokka had seen lighting the lanterns, and he looked nearly identical to the woman, except where her eyes were a bright blue, his were a dark gold. He smiled when he noticed Sokka looking at him, and when Sokka blinked they were both gone. 

Sokka shook his head, then looked back at Zuko. 

He was still staring at the piece of coral in his hand. 

“You’re a firebender?” Sokka asked softly. 

Zuko was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

“Yeah,” He flinched when he said it, and Sokka...Sokka hated whoever it was that made Zuko react like that. 

“I’ll add that to my list of things that make you unfairly attractive.” Sokka smiled, gently took the piece of coral from Zuko’s hand, then tucked it into his hair ribbon, right next to the goldenrod, the bright yellow of the flower blending well with the soft pinks of the coral. “Now, I promised your uncle that you would have fun, so we’re going to go play some rigged festival games and maybe win a shitty stuffed turtleduck.”

Zuko blinked, then let a ringing laugh spill from his lips. 

\--

Sokka did win a shitty stuffed turtleduck, one that was a god awful neon orange color, and while Zuko complained when Sokka presented it to him with a dramatic flourish, he hadn’t let go of it since. 

It sat now in his pants pocket with the head sticking out. 

Zuko had another plushie in his other hand, a giant dragon that Sokka had the dumbest of dumb luck winning. It had been the top prize for a balloon dart game, and Sokka still couldn’t tell you how he did it, but Zuko had been much more excited when Sokka handed him that than the turtleduck, so he didn’t dare question it. 

Sokka himself held a bundle of goldenrods in his hand. They were for Katara, who--unlike Lu Ten--got stuck on duty tonight and couldn’t make it to the festival. 

Sokka’s other hand was clasp firmly with Zuko’s. 

“So, did you have fun tonight?” They stopped just in front of The Jasmine Dragon. 

The fairy lights and lanterns outside were still on, but the one’s inside the shop were off. There was one light on in the window to the upstairs apartment and if Sokka squinted he could swear he saw movement. 

Zuko ducked his head down, his cheeks the color of the coral still in his hair. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, I did.” 

Sokka smiled, then kissed Zuko’s cheek softly before he could decide that it was a bad idea. “Think we could do it again?”

Zuko looked up at him. He only hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Sokka’s mouth in answer. 

“I would be kinda upset if we didn’t,” Zuko sounded breathless.

Sokka huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, me too.” 

They fell into a gentle kind of silence, waiting for the other to break away first, both refusing to be the one to do so. 

“I should probably--” Zuko cleared his throat, nodding his head to the door of the tea shop. 

“Yeah, me too,” it took a great amount of effort, but Sokka did let go of Zuko’s hand. He almost hated how much he missed the warmth of it already. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Zuko nodded, then pressed one last kiss to Sokka’s lips before darting inside. 

The bell rang brightly as the door to The Jasmine Dragon closed, and suddenly Sokka remembered the story of the goldenrod flowers. 

A woman had lost her husband in war, and every day and night she cried for him and the things she lost with him. She did this for a year, until one night a crane came to her door and presented to her a single goldenrod. _Grieve for me no longer, my love_ the crane had told her, _for even though I miss you as you miss me, I am still with you._ The crane brought a new goldenrod every day, and with each new flower the woman cried less and less, until one day when she picked up the goldenrod the crane left her and did not cry. That day she smiled. 

Sokka had never understood that smile until now, when he stood in front of Zuko’s door with a smile of his own. 

He thought of Yue then, and he thought of Zuko, and for the first time in several long years he did not feel guilty for feeling a warmth that he thought he had lost with Yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the old woman was Tui and yes the man with her was Agni and no I will not be taking criticism 
> 
> (i'm making myself cry with my own god damn fic good lord)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“I’m staying the night.” Toph loudly announced, startling Sokka from his drafting. His hand jerked and threw his pencil, and Toph earned a few glares from some of the other students as she pulled out a chair at the table Sokka was occupying. 

She caught the pencil, fell into the chair in a heap of limbs, then stared Sokka down and threw the pencil back at him.

It bounced off Sokka’s head. He was far too tired to even properly care. “Okay, but I have work tonight.”

“That’s fine.” Toph’s tone was clipped, and really, that told Sokka all he needed to know. 

“I’ll bring home some of that shitty frozen pizza you like,” Sokka ducked down to retrieve his pencil--it had rolled under his chair--and when he popped back up he was rewarded with one of Toph’s softer smiles. 

He has not known the earthbender for long. They had met at the start of the semester on a fluke—Toph was an education major and Sokka in the architecture program. They had no reason to even be on the same side of campus, and the only reason they had met at all was because they were both taking the same throwaway history class for the credits.

Still, their friendship had taken off pretty quickly, but Sokka wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

“You wanna talk about it, or wait till we have shitty frozen pizza?”

Toph toyed with a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger. “...wait.”

Sokka nodded. 

“Well, in that case--” He closed the textbook he had been using, rolled up his half finished blueprint and shoved them into his bag while tucking the pencil behind his ear. “We’re going to go to The Jasmine Dragon.”

“You just want to see your boyfriend,” Toph’s tone was teasing, and as Sokka rounded the table to her she punched his shoulder before looping their arms together.

“He is not my boyfriend!” Sokka protested.

He didn't, however, deny Toph's initial statement about wanting to see Zuko.

He did try to defend himself a little bit by saying he wanted a cup of tea and that Toph would love the jasmine blend, but Toph didn’t buy it. 

—

When they stepped into the little tea shop Toph immediately stopped, jerking Sokka back by their still looped arms. She lifted her head, nose twitching as she took a moment to adjust to the scents of the tea leaves, then she jerked her head to Sokka and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Holy fuck--are you having a heart attack?” She asked.

Sokka didn’t answer her, because he was too busy looking at Zuko. 

Zuko had his hair down, but his bangs were being kept back by an absurd amount of butterfly hair clips. He was wearing a baby blue hoodie, his apron tight around his waist, and he was watering a vase by the register that was full of fire lilies. 

Sokka made a beeline towards the front counter, ignoring Toph’s protests as he tugged her along. 

“Sokka!” Zuko’s face lit up when he spotted them. “And--and Sokka’s friend…?”

“This is Toph. Toph, this is Zuko,” Sokka introduced, then continued on before Toph could say anything. “I didn’t know fire lilies grow outside of the Fire Island.”

Sokka nodded at the vase of flowers at Zuko’s quizzical look. 

“Oh! Yeah, no, they don’t. Uncle grows them with the tea leaves,” Zuko’s smile got a little smaller and his voice went a little softer. “They’re my sister’s favorite flower. We try to bring her some whenever we visit.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, then Zuko shook his head and came back to himself.

“Right, uh, you probably want tea--” Zuko grabbed two to go cups and was already scribbling down Sokka’s usual order. Sokka noticed with absolute delight that Zuko absentmindedly doodled a little heart next to it. 

Sokka nudged Toph’s shoulder and looped their arms back together. “Did you want jasmine, or do you want me to read the menu?”

“No, jasmine is good,” Toph hummed and shuffled her feet. “I’ll make you read the menu next time.” 

Zuko had already wandered back to start steeping Sokka’s tea, and he must have heard what they were saying because he immediately switched gears and poured some jasmine into Toph’s cup from an already steaming teapot. 

“Uncle just made this pot,” Zuko handed it gently to Toph. 

Toph hummed and took a sip. Then she slapped Sokka’s arm.

“Ow! Toph, what the fu--”

“Why have you never taken me here before?” Toph rounded on Sokka, then slapped his arm again. “This is so good--holy fuck.”

Zuko tried and failed to bite back a laugh. 

“I—Suki Just brought me here a week ago! Go take it up with her!” Sokka tried to doge Toph’s next hit, but she was far more agile than him. 

She did not, however, hit him as hard as before. 

Suki would have been with them today, but she ended up covering a shift at the gym last minute. She had apologized about a thousand times, but Sokka had waved her off because he had pulled plenty of last minute shift changes on her. He was a little disappointed that he would have to wait to hear about this weekend, but judging by Ty Lee’s absence from The Jasmine Dragon it probably went well. 

Zuko set Sokka’s tea in front of him. He glanced at Toph, then fidgeted for a moment before taking a deep breath. “So, um, the—the zoo in the upper ring is opening their sea otter exhibit Wednesday and I...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” 

Zuko looked so god damn adorable right then, and it physically pained Sokka to have to say no.

“I would love to, I swear, but I’ve got work,” Sokka swallowed, then quickly tacked on, “But we can go Thursday?” 

As quickly as Zuko had deflated at Sokka’s first answer, he lit right back up. 

“You two are so gross,” Toph groaned and took an exaggerated sip of her tea. 

\--

Sokka bit back a groan as he opened the freezer door. 

His little convenience store was all but cleared out of pizzas, so Sokka grabbed a cheese and hoped Toph wouldn’t be too upset that it wasn’t the usual meat lovers. He tried not to glare at his manager as he slid the pizza on the counter and checked out, but he wasn’t nearly as successful with that as he had hoped.

Sokka ended up staying nearly forty minutes after his shift ended because his manager wouldn’t come out to help him, and Sokka was tired and grumpy and tempted to call in sick tomorrow as a fuck you. 

His manager handed him back his change and the pizza with a merry little “See you tomorrow!”

Sokka scowled and didn’t give a response. 

He didn’t even get five steps outside the door before a burst of flame passed by his face close enough to make his skin tighten and prickle.

A dao sword went by next, fast enough that Sokka almost didn’t catch it.

There was a sharp ringing sound of metal knocking into stone, a harsh cut off screech, and then The Blue Spirit was darting past Sokka, his arm still outstretched from when he threw his sword, his other arm posed and ready to throw the other. 

His head twitched just enough to catch sight of Sokka, and then The Blue Spirit stopped. His movement ended so suddenly that his limbs jerked and kept moving even when he feet had stopped, and the sharp intake of air he took was so loud that Sokka could hear the rattle of it through the mask. 

The tip of the dao sword scrapped the sidewalk as The Blue Spirit lowered his arm. 

Sokka started into the black eyes of the kabuki mask. 

The Blue Spirit jumped back into motion so quickly that Sokka wasn’t entirely sure that he had even stopped moving. He slid the dao sword back into the sheath strapped to his back, then started a steady march towards Sokka. 

He was wearing Nike shoes, Sokka though just a tad bit hysterically. 

The Blue Spirit wore fucking blue Nike shoes. 

He put his hand to Sokka’s chest. It was warm--it was so warm, and Sokka got so caught up in that that he hardly noticed that The Blue Spirit was gently pushing him back towards the store.

“Get back inside,” The Blue Spirit’s voice was just as gentle as his touch had been, and it was such an odd contrast from their previous interactions that Sokka couldn’t get an answer out before the vigilante opened the door and pushed Sokka back inside the convenience store. 

He looked at Sokka through the glass for a moment, then drew his sword again and took off. 

Sokka blinked slowly.

“Was that--?” his manager came bustling over, pressing his face against the glass.

Sokka ignored him and pulled out his phone instead. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Toph started speaking as soon as the call went through. “You were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago.”

“I’m fine.” Sokka swallowed. “I just--got caught up with something.” 

For someone who resided in Ba Sing Se’s upper ring, The Blue Spirit sure was spending a lot of time down in the lower ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it was about this chapter that was so hard to write, but it took way too much time and i'm still not happy with it
> 
> I think it's becasue I started actual plot tbh


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“Sokka!” Suki hardly waited before Sokka opened the door before she was throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He stumbled back from the force of it, wrapping his own arms around her waist on reflex. “I heard about what happened last night—are you okay? You weren’t hurt were you?”

Sokka blinked, not quite awake enough to fully process the question.

He had only been awake for a total of twenty minutes, in fact, and he had just poured his cup of coffee. He hadn’t even taken a sip of it yet. “I’m fine—I—what happened last night?” 

The Blue Spirit had happened, Sokka knew that. But what had happened between getting shoved back in the store and being told to come back out twenty minutes later was a mystery.

“I mean, I ran into The Blue Spirit again, but—“ Sokka started to explain before Suki cut him off.

“ _That’s_ what happened.” Suki said. She had detached herself from Sokka and was now checking him over for any scuffs and injuries. Her hands were still firmly planted on his shoulders. “The Blue Spirit got in a scuffle with some of the Rough Rhinos last night right by where you work.”

That filled in the blanks just a bit too nicely for Sokka’s comfort. 

The Rough Rhinos were a group of firebenders that had been popping up more and more in the lower ring, looting and stealing everything they could get their hands on. They were petty criminals and thugs and not very well organized and fairly easy targets for the lower rings vigilante population, but there were rumors floating around that The Dai Li had hired them out to help apprehend The Blue Spirit.

Sokka had never put much stock into that particular grapevine until now.

“Holy shit.” Sokka said. 

He knew The Blue Spirit was alright, at least. The vigilante had come back to the store just to tell Sokka it was alright to come back out, and Sokka was pretty god damn sure he had followed him home, but…

“Damn.”

“So you’ve said.” Suki looked calmer now, and she gave him a smile and patted his cheek right as Toph came stumbling over.

“Why are you so fucking _loud?_ ” Toph huffed, then paused and shifted her feet closer to the apartment door. “Suki? What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Toph!” Suki brushed past Sokka to wrap the girl in a hug that Toph whole heartedly returned. “I came to check on this dumbass, but he didn’t even realize his store almost got robbed, so apparently I didn’t need to.”

Toph snickered. “Yeah, that seems about right.” 

Sokka blinked slowly, then went back to the kitchen to finish his cup of coffee. 

He was not awake enough to deal with a Suki and Toph tag team. He was _never_ awake enough to deal with a Suki and Toph tag team. 

\--

Zuko wasn’t at The Jasmine Dragon for his usual morning shift, which put a damper on Sokka’s mood (he did, however, get a text from Zuko a few minutes later apologizing for having to go to campus early for a meeting and maybe they could get lunch?), but seeing Suki nearly bolt back out the door when she caught sight of Ty Lee and Mai brought his mood right back up. 

Zuko’s text, however, sent his mood soaring.

“Woah there, pretty lady,” Sokka snatched her wrist before she could get far enough away to grab onto the door handle. He ushered her and Toph over to one of the corner tables, giving Ty Lee a bright smile at her quizzical look before rounding back on Suki. “Gimme the details.” 

Suki stiffened in the chair and squeaked.

Suki never squeaked. 

Toph grinned. She propped her elbow up on the table, dropped her chin in her palm, and looked at Suki dead on. “Oh, it’s _those_ kind of details, is it?”

“No!” Suki said it just a bit too loudly. “No, Toph, it is not those kind of details.”

Toph raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s--Ty Lee and Mai are dating,” Suki started, then hurried on before either Sokka or Toph could get mad. “But their, um, poly? And they want to take me on a couple dates--?”

Sokka gasped. “Suki, do you have _two_ girlfriends?” 

“Maybe?” Suki tugged on a lock of her hair and cleared her throat. “We’re still trying to figure things out.” 

“Well, get over there and figure it out!” Toph kicked up enough of the floor tile to jolt the chair Suki was in hard enough to kick her out of it. Suki glared, Toph grinned and stretched her arms behind her head, and Sokka laughed. 

He reached out and took Suki’s hand, gently pulling her to the counter. 

“At least to talk to them,” Sokka gave her a smile. 

Suki nodded, squeezed Sokka’s hand, then let go. Her walk to the counter was stiff and little jerky, but as soon as she got close enough for Ty Lee to reach over the counter and take her hand Suki relaxed. She let Ty Lee pull her closer and coax her into sitting up on the counter. She let Mai make her a drink, free of charge, and…

Mai gave Suki one of the softest smiles Sokka had ever seen. 

Toph hummed. “Well, at least one of us has our love life put together.”

Sokka, knowing full well that was a jab at him, ignored it. “Toph, you don’t even have a love life.”

“And I intend to keep it that way.” Toph answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been incredibly sad today for no reason so I wrote a dumb filler to cheer myself up (also if I had written this chapter the way I first intended it would have been just a bit too long for my tastes)
> 
> we'll be back to regularly scheduled chapter lengths next update


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Sokka got a call from Katara just as he was about to walk into one of the many diners scattered across campus.

He made a sharp detour from the door to the little alcove right next to the building as his phone buzzed violently in his hand. He propped his shoulder against the wall, readjusted his backpack, swiped the call button and pressed the phone to his cheek.

“Hello—?”

“I just saw the news—are you alright?” Katara didn’t even wait until Sokka finished speaking. She sounded breathless, and if Sokka had to guess it was a combination of her worrying about him and because she had just finished one of her all night shifts in the emergency room. Katara wasn’t technically an ER nurse, but she got put on the roster often because she was one of the only employees there that knew water healing well enough to tend to the more serious injuries the emergence room often saw. 

Katara said she didn’t mind it, but the empty energy drink cans in her car spoke otherwise. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sokka crossed his arm over his chest. He didn’t have to think too hard about what his sister was talking about. His twitter feed had been blowing up with The Blue Spirit’s spat with the Rough Rhinos--Sokka would have been more surprised if the news hadn’t covered it. “I didn’t even know what had happened until this morning.”

“Oh.” Katara said. 

Sokka could translate that _oh_ pretty well.

“I’ll swing by and visit you later?” He knew Katara would want to look him over herself. She wouldn’t feel much better until she saw him, and Sokka couldn’t blame her for it. He tended to get the same way about her. “I’m having lunch with Zuko—“

“Oh! Of course! Don’t let me keep you!” Katara gave a relieved laugh, something short and airy. “I’m actually on call today, so I’ll be at the hospital.”

Sokka smiled, filing a note away to pick up Katara some caffeine and something to eat. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Okay,” there was a moment of silence, but not one that was uncomfortable. “Love you, Sokka.”

“Love you too, Katara.” Sokka waited till his sister hung up before putting his phone back in his pocket. Then he pushed himself off the wall, readjusted his backpack again, and felt his heart flutter when he opened the diner door and caught sight of Zuko tucked away in a corner booth. 

He had one hand tangled in his hair, keeping it pulled back from his face as he crewed on the end of a pen and stared intensely at a stack of papers. His sweater was a soft yellow today, and it was just big enough on him that he had the sleeves rolled up at his wrists. There was a fire lily tucked behind his ear, and every so often Zuko would stop chewing the pen to gently touch the flower. 

Sokka stood in the doorway long enough for one of the waiters to start to walk towards him, then he hurried over to Zuko before the waiter could catch up to him. 

Sokka slid into the booth across from Zuko, throwing his backpack next to his. He propped his elbow on the table, dropped his chin into his palm, and smiled softly at Zuko. 

“Hey, handsome,” Sokka grinned when Zuko finally looked up at him. 

Zuko flushed and muttered something incoherent, then ducked his head back down with a smile. 

The waiter that had been about to accost Sokka came over to their table. He only looked mildly irritated, but when he glanced between the two of them any and all irritation he had slipped into a smile. He took their order with a practiced ease, and when Sokka asked if he could get something to go and apologized approximately a million times for asking, the waiter smiled and nodded and walked off. 

“Are you that hungry or are you planning on ditching me?” Zuko asked it with a smile,

“I could never ditch you, beautiful.” Sokka grinned and Zuko’s cheeks went red. “Actually, I’m taking it to my sister. She’s on call at the hospital for the day--figured I’d get her something that’s not crappy hospital food.” 

Zuko blinked slowly. The lighting above them was just bright enough to bring out a few different shades of gold in his eyes. “That’s really sweet of you.” 

Sokka was so distracted by Zuko’s eyes that it took him a moment to reply.

“I just...try to help her out when I can,” Sokka kept staring and thought about how that sweater brought out the softer shades in Zuko’s eyes. Then he shook his head and brought himself back to the conversation. “How did your meeting go?”

Zuko looked surprised that Sokka had asked. He blinked and dropped his pen, jolting forward to catch it right as it fell off the table. “It, uh--fine, I guess?” Zuko twisted the pen cap around, then gestured vaguely to the stack of papers on the table. “We were just going over my rough draft.” 

Sokka hummed. He reached across the table, waiting till Zuko gave him the go ahead before picking up the essay. 

It was marked to all hell and back with way too many different colored pens, but the title remained pen free. _Fire Nation Culture Before Sozin’s War_. Sokka always forgot that the Fire Nation lost a lot of its culture to the war too--a lot of fire benders were trying to find remnants and artifacts of the way their nation had operated and functioned before the war, just like the Water Tribes were doing. 

“A history paper?” Sokka asked. 

“Yeah, it’s, um,” Zuko paused. He was twisting the pen cap around again. “It’s my minor, actually. History with a concentration in bender nations.” 

Sokka flipped through a few pages, then looked back up at Zuko with a smile. “Zuko, that’s so cool--can I read this when you finish?”

“Uh--” Zuko was looking at him with wide eyes. “You--you want to read my paper?” 

“Yeah, if--if you’re okay with it,” Sokka suddenly felt unsure about asking, but then Zuko lit up and started talking about the paper and a few other things they were discussing in class. To Sokka’s utter delight he found out Zuko was a hand talker when he got excited, waving his hands and gesturing at nearly every other word. 

Sokka was happy to listen to Zuko gush about things he didn’t really understand while they ate, adding in a comment here and there just to keep him going. 

Zuko didn’t stop until his phone buzzed.

He stopped mid sentence and went to read the texts, and Sokka slipped his card into the bill book that had been sitting on the edge of their table for at least fifteen minutes. He then passed it off to the waiter before Zuko could notice. 

“I didn’t realize--” Zuko looked up at the clock above the counter register and winced. “I was going to visit my--I was going to visit Lu Ten at the hospital.”

Sokka didn’t miss the pause Zuko took, but he didn’t say anything. “Do you want me to walk with you?”

Zuko blinked, then smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Sokka sent off a text to Katara as they left, then shoved his phone in his pocket and gave his full attention to Zuko.

\--

They stopped outside the visitor entrance to the hospital, and Zuko took the flower out from behind his ear. He rolled the stem of it between his fingers, careful not to crush the petals. 

“Thanks for walking with me,” Zuko said softly.

“Course,” Sokka smiled, then before he could back out he kissed Zuko’s cheek. 

Zuko immediately went a bright red. After a moment, he smiled. 

“I’ll text you tonight,” then Zuko kissed Sokka before darting inside. It wasn’t anything more than a brief press of lips on the corner of Sokka’s mouth, but it was enough to make Sokka’s heart skip a few beats as he stumbled on inside. 

Katara was waiting for him in the lobby. 

She was slumped over in a chair, her scrubs wrinkled and just a little stained. Her hair was back in her usual braid, but it wasn’t to her usual neatness. 

Sokka thrust the coffee and food in front of her. 

“You look awful,” he greeted.

Katara frowned and opened her mouth to snap back, but then she snatched the food and coffee and gave him a smile instead. “Thanks, Sokka.” 

“You are most welcome,” Sokka said. Then he sat in the chair next to her. “Zuko kissed me.” 

This was not the first time Zuko had kissed him, but it felt just as important and special as the first time. 

“Good for you,” Katara took a long drag from the coffee, then fished around in the bag and popped a couple fries in her mouth. She moaned quietly, then shoved a few more fries in her mouth and washed it down with more coffee.

“ _Katara_ ,” Sokka whined. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your run in with The Rough Rhinos first, then you can tell me about your not boyfriend.” Katara shoved one more fry in her mouth, then wiped her hands off on her pants and stood. 

“Okay!” Sokka popped up from his chair with a bounce and followed her to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank ya'll for the well wishes! I am feeling a lot better and much less sad. my only excuse for not updating this time is that I was too busy paying off my debt to Tom Nook


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“And you’re not dating Zuko because—?” Katara waved her last fry around before popping it in her mouth.

They were in the hospital cafeteria—one of them, anyway—occupying one of the back tables. Katara had done her look over of Sokka, deemed him as healthy as he could be for an overworked and overstressed college student, mentioned how the books Sokka had given her had been helpful and she probably wouldn’t need to talk to Pakku but she would like if the option could still be there, then sat back and let him gush about Zuko for the next hour. 

“I—“ Sokka stopped, caught off guard by his sister's question. “I mean, we’ve only been on one official date—“

“So? That’s never been a factor for you before. And you’ve been seeing him for--what, two, three weeks?” Katara frowned. Then her eyes widened, and she looked...she looked sad. “Is it...is it because of Yue?” 

Sokka bit his lip and looked down at the table. “I...no. I don’t think so.” 

Sokka had gone on plenty of dates after Yue died, but he had never picked up a steady partner. It had felt wrong every time he had tried. He had felt guilty and sick and he couldn’t shake the thought that he was cheating on her by trying to date again. One night stands and one time dates felt not as wrong, but it still made him feel guilty enough to always ditch and run. 

But Zuko wasn’t like that. 

Zuko didn’t make him _feel_ like that. 

Zuko made him feel happy and bubbly and warm.

Zuko made him feel like how Yue made him feel, and Sokka wasn’t as scared by that as he thought he would be. 

“I can’t speak for her, but I think—“ Katara started, then paused. “She wants you to be happy, Sokka. That’s all she wanted for you.”

“I know,” Sokka thought of the necklace he wore around his wrist, reached out to touch the ribbon and the worn moonstone pressed against his skin. It was the last thing Yue had given him. “I want to date him, but I don’t—“

Sokka didn’t really know what he was waiting for. 

“I think you should ask him,” Katara reached forward and took Sokka’s hands in her own. “It sounds like he likes you just as much as you like him, and I don’t...I don’t want you to let him go.” 

Sokka squeezed her hands. 

—

Sokka has not been to Yue’s grave in a while. 

She had been cremated and had her ashes scattered in the ocean, just like she had wanted, but Sokka and her father had still put up a marker for her on the edge of their property, right next to the koi pond. It wasn’t much, just a stone slab with her name, a few dates, and some Northern Water Tribe funerary markers, but it was enough for Sokka and Arnook.

Sokka had been given free access to come and go as he pleased, but he still stopped in the house to let her father know he was here. 

He had always let Arnook know that he was on the property.

“It’s good to see you again, Sokka.” Arnook pulled Sokka into a brief hug when he stepped into the house, holding him tight and close.

“You too,” Sokka hugged him back in that little kitchen he had spent so much time in. It felt strange being back here. Sokka had not been inside this kitchen in months, and it did not feel as familiar to him as it once had.

It was still comforting, still warm and safe, but not nearly as familiar.

“How have you been?” Arnook kept his hands on Sokka’s shoulders as he pulled back, giving them a firm squeeze as he looked him over. 

“Good, I think,” a quiet laugh left Sokka’s lips without his permission. “I--I need to talk to Yue before I...before I figure it out.”

“Take all the time you need,” Arnook gave him a soft smile. “But I think she’ll say yes to whatever you ask her.”

“I know,” Sokka swallowed back a lump in his throat, then reached forward to hug Arnook again. It felt warm, and Sokka was slammed with a wave of realization that it wasn't just Yue he was missing. Arnook had filled in a lot of gaps Hakoda had left when he went to his military post overseas, but Sokka had never realized just to what extent they _had_ been filled. “I’m sorry I haven’t--”

“It doesn’t matter. I meant it when I said you’re always welcome.” Arnook cut him off gently. “But I would like you to have some tea with me after you’re done talking to Yue. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

Sokka sniffed and pretended that he wasn’t on the verge of crying. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He was going to have to call into work, but Sokka didn’t mind. 

\--

Sokka took his time walking to the koi pond, trying to piece together what he was going to say. He stopped to pick a few of the lilies Yue had sporadically planted across the property when she could hardly walk for more than a few minutes before getting breathless, taking a moment to appreciate the way the white flowers glowed in the setting sun. He faltered for a moment before tucking one behind his ear. 

When he reached the koi pond he sat in the grass, staring at the stone marker on the other side of the water. Then Sokka looked down at the lilies in his hand, and took a deep breath. 

“Hey, moon girl,” he said softly. “I, uh, I know it’s been awhile.”

Sokka swallowed. He set the lilies in his lap and reached to the necklace around his wrist, wrapping his fingers around the stone charm and squeezing until the carved design imprinted into his own skin. Then he laughed quietly.

“I could never beat around the bush with you, so I guess I’ll just—“ Sokka took a deep breath, one that did not rattle his lungs. Instead this one filled his chest, made his throat feel less tight, and helped his heart slow it’s nervous beating. “I met someone. His name is Zuko and I _really_ like him, and I think you would like him too. He’s so sweet and awkward and he puts flowers in his hair and—he’s kinda like a turtleduck, now that I really think about it.” 

Turtleducks were aggressive to people they didn’t know, but once they warmed up to you they were the cuddliest little shits ever and—god, Zuko was _exactly_ like that. 

Yue had been a little bit like that, too. 

“I guess I just...I know I can’t ask you if you’re okay with it, and I know you’re not--you’re not here with me anymore--” Sokka stopped himself, squeezing the stone again as Yue’s last words to him slammed into him with a sort of finality that they hadn’t had when she first said them. 

_I’ll always be with you. I love you._

“I...I guess I wanted to tell you that I think I might be falling in love with him too.” he finished. 

Sokka loved Yue—he still loved her. She had been his first love, and for a long time he had though she would have been the only one. They had only been in high school, about to start their first year of university together, but Sokka had thought about marrying her, about having kids with her, about getting a little house away from Ba Sing Se, just like she had always wanted. 

But then the cancer came, and he lost her before they even really knew what had happened. 

“I’m going to ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend.” Sokka felt like he was in middle school again with the way he phrased it, but it also felt like a weight off his shoulders to say it. “I really hope he says yes, but I—“ Sokka took a deep breath. “I still love you, moon girl. I always will.” 

Sokka stood, picked up the lilies, and circled the pond till he was in front of the stone marker. He ran his fingers over the top curve, then down the face till he was tracing over Yue’s name. “I’ll bring him to meet you, okay?” 

He placed the lilies he had brought down in the grass, right next to the stone. 

“I miss you, Yue,” Sokka’s voice was nothing more than a whisper to the winds. 

Sokka did not realize he was crying until a tear fell onto his hand. He took in a shaky breath, and while it hurt and he still felt a fierce longing every time he thought of her, it was not as all consuming as it had been. It was a gentle kind of pain now, one that he could hold onto and still make room for the peace and happiness Yue had always given him. 

Sokka sat again, curling his knees close to his chest. He fished his phone out of his pocket, pulled up Zuko’s contact, and hit the call button. 

The phone ran for long enough that Sokka thought that Zuko wasn’t going to answer. It was twilight now, and stars were starting to dot across the sky. Sokka counted them as the phone rang, and just as he was about to hang up the line connected.

“Sokka?” Zuko’s voice sounded muffled and breathless. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah—yeah, I’m fine.” Sokka sniffed and wiped away tears with the palm of his hand, then wrapped his arm around his knees and hugged them to his chest. “I just...just wanted to hear your voice for a sec.” 

Zuko was silent for a moment. “That’s—you sound like you’re crying. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sokka nodded before realizing that Zuko couldn’t see. “Yeah, I promise.” 

And Sokka was.

He really was. 

Sokka took in another breath and looked up at the stone marker. A gentle breeze blew by then, fluttering the petals of the lilies. “But I was wondering if um, when we go to the aquarium if you—if you wanted to go as my boyfriend.”

There was another silence, broken by Zuko taking in a sharp breath and a clanging from somewhere in the background. “Are you asking to date me? To date _date_ me?”

Sokka huffed out a laugh. “Yes, Zuko, I am asking to date _date_ you.” 

“I—“ Zuko made a series of odd noises. “I— _fuck_ yes, I want to I—can we talk tomorrow? I’m—I don’t want to hang up on you but I’m—“

“Oh, sorry, I should have asked—it's late.” Sokka finished. And it was--it was quickly getting dark, and if Sokka didn’t know this property as well as he did he probably would get lost on his way back. And Zuko was probably busy with homework or helping Iroh at the shop. 

But god, if it didn’t make Sokka’s heart flutter to know that Zuko had still set that aside to answer his call. 

“It’s never too late for you,” Zuko said. “But...yeah, we’ll talk tomorrow. I promise.” 

Sokka smiled and ducked his head back down. “Night, Zuko.” 

“Good night,” Zuko said it just as softly enough that Sokka could hear the smile in it and see the pink that would be dusted across Zuko’s cheeks. 

Sokka waited till Zuko hung up before taking the phone away from his cheek. He still held it as he wrapped his other arm around his legs, the light from the screen quickly becoming the only light he could see by. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said softly. “I’m gonna take him to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you thought it would all be fluff and cute dates. you fools (if you wanna be extra sad go listen to already gone by sleeping at last while reading this)
> 
> I would have had this up last night and given you a double update, but my computer was being a jerk and kept cutting out the wifi


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Zuko was slumped over the counter when Sokka and Suki walked into The Jasmine Dragon the next morning, using his arms as a pillow and trying desperately to keep his eyes open. He kept blinking them slowly, staring at the empty muffin case next to the register. There was a plate of muffins just to the left of him.

Mai was working around him, throwing her towel on his head when she wasn’t using it. 

Zuko wasn’t even flinching. 

Sokka drifted up to the counter, leaning over and dropping his own head onto the cool stained wood, careful not to crush the lily he had woven into his wolf tail. 

He had taken the flower home after he spent a good two hours with Arnook, putting it into the glass of wilting goldenrods with the intention of giving it to Zuko. Then Sokka had fallen face first into his bed and nearly slept through his alarm and barely remembered to pluck the lily from the glass when he left the apartment.

Zuko blinked sleepy at him, and Sokka smiled.

“Long night?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko hummed softly, lifting his head to smile back just as softly. There was a bruise just below his eye, and Sokka reached out and gently touched it before he realized he was doing it. “What happened, sunshine?” 

“I uh, smacked myself in the face this morning,” Zuko looked back at the muffin case, then to the plate of muffins, then opened his mouth wide in a nearly silent yawn.

Sokka huffed out a laugh. He moved his hand up Zuko’s cheek and plucked the towel off his head. He threw it back somewhere in the direction of Mai, then pulled the lily from his hair tie and tucked it behind Zuko’s ear.

“I like the flower look you’ve got going on,” Sokka answered at Zuko’s quizzical head tilt. 

“Yeah?” Zuko smiled. Then he ducked his head back down, and this close and at this angle Sokka could almost count all his freckles. He was certainly going to try. “Were you, um, were you serious about what you said last night?” 

Sokka blinked. Then he grinned. “Were you serious about your answer?” 

Zuko nodded. 

“Then I was very serious about my question.” Sokka cupped Zuko’s cheeks and kissed him. Zuko startled for only a moment, then he gave a happy hum and leaned into it, lifting his own hand to cup the back of Sokka’s neck. They pulled apart for a moment as Zuko jumped up onto the counter, but it was so brief that Sokka wasn’t going to count it. 

Zuko’s cheeks were warm beneath Sokka’s palms, and his lips tasted like faded jasmine tea, and the way Sokka’s heart was fluttering in his chest was like a shot of adrenaline right to his veins. 

“Whoa, wait—“ Suki gasped. “Did I—did I miss something?”

“Sokka asked Zuko to be his boyfriend last night.” Mai answered. “Zuko wouldn’t shut up about it since I got here--and don’t make out on the counter. It’s not sanitary.” 

Zuko jerked back, his hand still on Sokka’s neck. Sokka chased after him, nearly face planting into the counter in his haste to stay close to that warmth. Not that he minded--Zuko was still holding him while yelling at Mai a string of nonsense that Sokka couldn’t quite follow, and Suki was grinning at the two of them with her hands clapped together. 

“--and if you can make out with your girlfriends in the supply closet then I can make out with my boyfriend on the counter.” Zuko finished.

Mai wrinkled her nose. “The supply closet is private. The front counter is not.” 

“I’m afraid she’s right, Nephew.” 

Zuko squeaked, and Sokka flung himself across the counter to catch him before he fell. Suki snorted a laugh, and Mai’s smile was almost as sharp as her eyeliner. 

“I’m happy for you, of course!” Iroh chuckled and clapped Zuko on the shoulder, a rather impressive accomplishment, considering Zuko was still sitting on the counter and Iroh only came up to his nephew's shoulder when Zuko was standing. “I would, however, appreciate if you kept your rendezvous to the supply closet.” 

Sokka choked on a laugh. 

Zuko groaned and buried his head in his hands. The tips of his ears were red. 

“Is your supply closet the designated make out spot?” Suki turned to Mai, who nodded. “How--how often does this happen?”

“More than what you would think,” Mai slug the dish towel over her shoulder--Sokka hadn’t even realized she had caught it when he threw it--and propped her hip against the counter. She smiled softly at Suki, but it was quick to turn coy. “I’ll have to show you sometime.” 

Suki went bright red. 

Zuko groaned and popped his head up to glare at her. “Tui and La--Mai, could you not?”

“Absolutely not.” Mai answered. “If you get to be disgustingly gay, then so do I.” 

Sokka watched the whole thing with a grin, then turned his attention back to Iroh when the man glided over to him. He moved awfully quietly for someone of his size, and if Sokka hadn’t been keeping an eye on him he wouldn’t have even noticed that Iroh had moved. 

“I expect to see you next week for dinner,” Iroh said. 

“Oh, uh--” Sokka blinked. He looked back at Zuko, who already had his head back in his hands. The lily still sat comfortably behind his ear. It hadn't wilted, not even a bit, and it was still just as white as when Sokka first picked it. “Yeah. Course.”

“Wonderful!” Iroh grinned, clapped Sokka on the shoulder--which was _also_ impressive, seeing as how Sokka was taller than Zuko even with him sitting on the counter. “I’m sure my son will find time to join us.”

Oh.

So it was that kind of dinner. 

“I’d love to see Lu Ten again,” Sokka smiled anyway. 

Zuko mumbled something inaudible. 

“Why don’t you finish restocking the muffin case, my dear nephew.” Iroh suggested. Then, just as quietly and unexpectedly as he had drifted into The Jasmine Dragon, he left it again. The little bell above the shop door twinkled merrily as the door opened, and it twinkled again as it closed. 

Sokka watched Iroh until he was out of sight before turning back to Zuko. “I’ve never been invited to family dinner that quickly.” 

Zuko, who had finally slid off the counter and had picked up the plate of muffins, set it back down and gently thunked his head against the muffin case. 

Sokka kissed it better when Zuko lifted his head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one before I toss you into more angst
> 
> I would have had this up sooner, I swear, but I've been helping my sister move and my mom just got a new cat and my cat hasn't been taking it well so I've been stuck mediating for the past couple days
> 
> and yes, Zuko was absolutely doing Blue Spirit stuff when Sokka called


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Sokka ended up working well past his scheduled shift at the convenience store, so by the time he reached his apartment it was nearing four in the morning and the last of his hastily chugged energy drink was fading off. Granted, the extra few hours made up for the day he called off, but Sokka was exhausted and when he was climbing the steps to his building and saw The Blue Spirit sitting on his roof Sokka didn’t even question it. 

He bit back a sigh as he shoved the door open, and after stumbling around his apartment for a few moments he grabbed two blankets from the closet and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth to quickly choke down.

Sokka then went back to his bedroom, slid open the window, and clambered out onto the roof. 

“You gonna break my window again?” he asked. 

The Blue Spirit jumped and whirled around to look at Sokka. 

“You’re not hurt again, are you?” Sokka looked him over. There weren't any darker colors painted on the kabuki mask, there was no wetness to the sweatshirt and leggings and sneakers, and the Dao swords were still safely in their sheath. 

The Blue Spirit didn’t look hurt, but Sokka still shuffled closer.

“...no,” The Blue Spirit said slowly. “I was just...resting.” 

“My roof is an excellent spot for that,” Sokka wrapped one blanket around his shoulders once he settled, then offered the other to The Blue Spirit. “Or so I’ve heard.” 

The Blue Spirit’s head tilted down just enough to tell that he was looking at the blanket.

“It’s cold out,” Sokka explained. He gave the blanket a little shake. It was a Care Bears blanket, Sokka realized rather belatedly, one that he had since he was a child and just never got rid of. It was a little beat up and definitely stained, but it still kept you warm. 

The Blue Spirit stared long enough for the silence to start to become awkward. “I—I’m okay. Thank you.”

Sokka shrugged, then threw the blanket on top of the one he already had. They sat in silence for a while, one that was not as awkward as the one from a few moments ago, watching the stars slowly disappear from the sky one by one until all that was left was Polaris.

Sokka thought of the story of the sun and the north star, of how the sun followed the north star across the night sky, and he turned to look to where the sun would rise. 

The sky was already paling.

“I never did thank you for the other night.” Sokka tore his eyes away from the sky to look at the vigilante sitting next to him. 

The Blue Spirit looked up at him. His body had tensed, the eyes of his kabuki mask still just as unsettling as their first meeting. “...you don’t have to thank me for that.” 

“Maybe not, but I’m going to anyway.” Sokka met those empty eyes head on and offered a smile to make them seem softer. It didn’t work--Sokka didn’t think anything could make those black eyes look softer--but it did make Sokka feel a little more at ease. “Thank you, for keeping me safe from the Rough Rhinos.” 

The Blue Spirit stared and looked away first. “...you’re welcome.” 

They fell into another silence, but Sokka could never sit in silence for long. 

“Must have been a rough few days for you,” Sokka paused, then, “Pun absolutely intended.”

The Blue Spirit snorted out a laugh that was short and cut off, like it was startled out of him and silenced before it could turn into a bright ringing sound. Still, it was odd hearing any sort of laugh leave the usually stoic vigilante, but it brought a certain joy to Sokka knowing that he was the one that did it. 

“It’s...it’s been a good few days, actually,” The Blue Spirit said softly. 

Sokka hated to think what The Blue Spirit’s daily life looked like if he considered getting ambushed twice a good few days. 

“That’s...that’s good, I guess.” Sokka wasn’t entirely sure what else to say to that. 

Not that he had to figure it out, because as soon as the words left Sokka’s lips The Blue Spirit’s head shot up and swiveled to the left. Sokka tried to see what he was looking at, but then The Blue Spirit was drawing his Dao swords and swiftly getting to his feet.

“You should get back inside.” he said. Whatever calmness had fallen over The Blue Spirit while he sat with Sokka was gone. 

Sokka blinked. “Yeah--yeah, okay.” 

He slid back in through the open window, and as soon as he closed it a man came sprinting across the roof. He threw a handful of fire at The Blue Spirit, and The Blue Spirit cut through it with one of his swords and quickly dispersed it. 

Sokka’s eyes widened and he ducked down. 

There were the rushing sounds of more fire being thrown, a few grunts and groans, metal scraping against the roof, and then a very loud crash that was followed by the sound of the clay roof tiles shattering on the ground. 

Then there was the unmistakable rumble of someone earthbending. 

Sokka popped back up. 

The Blue Spirit was giving chase to the firebender, and there was an earthbender giving chase right along with him. The earthbender was in a baggy bright green hoodie, but that was all Sokka could make out. They were moving too fast and were too far away. 

Sokka slid back to the floor, now wide awake. 

He blinked a few times, then jumped as his phone gave a sharp buzz from the bedside table. Sokka scrambled across the floor, getting tangled in the blanket. He punched his way out of it, smacked his hand against the bed frame, then grabbed hold of the charger and knocked his phone to the floor. 

It was a text from Zuko that was just a string of letters.

Sokka frowned.

_Are you stroking out????_ He texted back. 

The speech bubble popped up, disappeared, then popped up again. 

_I was holding my phone. Didn’t realize it was on._ Then the speech bubble popped up again, and the next buzz was much more quiet. _What are you doing up? You're never up this early._

Sokka hummed and thought about his answer for only a moment..

_I was thinking about you_

The next key smash Zuko sent, Sokka knew, was deliberate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied you get one more happy chapter before I throw you back into the angst


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

The aquarium was rather busy for a Thursday night, and after Sokka spotted the sign promoting a late night elephant koi show, it didn’t take him long to figure out why. 

Still, he took hold of Zuko’s hand as they wove their way through the crowded lobby. Zuko did not say anything, but he did lace their fingers together and squeezed gently as Sokka took the lead. 

It did not take Sokka long to spot Aang either. 

He was the head trainer for the elephant koi, so Aang being here really should not have surprised Sokka as much as it did. 

“Hi, Sokka!” Aang had shot up in height since they were kids, but he still had to airbend himself up just to be able to properly see over the crowd. He waved cheerily, and Sokka threw his free hand up in greeting and tugged Zuko off to a less crowded corner. 

Aang burst from the crowd a few moments later, all happy smiles with a wetsuit damp enough to leave a trail of water droplets.

“Hi!” he greeted again, then turned all his attention to Zuko. “I’m Aang, Katara’s fiancé.” he stuck out his hand, and Zuko hesitantly took it. “And you’re Zuko! Sokka’s boyfriend!”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Zuko shook Aang’s hand once before letting it go, but that did not deter Aang in the slightest. 

“It’s great to finally meet you--Sokka’s told me so much about you,” Aang paused. “So has Toph, for that matter.” 

Zuko and Toph’s friendship had taken off quicker than Ba Sing Se’s monorail systems, which was as surprising as it was pleasing for Sokka. It wasn’t surprising that Toph had spoken about Zuko with Aang, although what she had said about Zuko was anyone’s guess. 

Before Aang could continue his name was being shouted across the lobby by another trainer, who was frantically waving him over. Sokka vaguely recognized him as Haru, one of Katara’s friends. 

“Sorry, I gotta--shows about to start. You guys are welcome to come!” and just as quickly as Aang had come, he was gone. 

Sokka and Zuko stood still for a moment, then Zuko--who hadn’t let go of Sokka’s hand--started tugging him back through the crowd.

“We should go see the show,” Zuko looked back at Sokka with a smile that was nearly as bright as the gold of his eyes.

Sokka would have to be a monster to say no to that. 

“Lead the way, sunshine.” 

\--

Sokka didn’t know how Aang could lead such large creatures into graceful dances and performances, but he did it every time. 

He also left Sokka and Zuko soaked, because Aang was a menace and never had a waterbender at his shows to control the waves and splashes the elephant koi made.

Zuko had insisted on sitting in the splash zone and Sokka really was quite terrible at saying no to Zuko, but Sokka didn’t mind it. He was used to being waterlogged because of Katara’s early waterbending days, and Zuko somehow made being waterlogged look _good_ \--his hair was plastered to his cheeks, his dress shirt clung to his arms and chest and was a darker green in certain spots, and he looked so bright and happy that Sokka just had to lean over and kiss him. 

Zuko hummed happily, still smiling when Sokka pulled back. 

“You’re soaked,” Sokka said.

“So are you,” Zuko laughed, and Sokka kissed him again, just because he could. 

They waited a little bit longer for the crowds to clear before leaving the arena. Sokka took Zuko’s hand again, and Zuko held it just as tightly as he had before, drifting closer to Sokka as they climbed back up the stairs to the main aquarium. 

They didn’t get very far. 

At the top of the stairs sat a little boy, hugging his knees to his chest. His lower lip was trembling and big tears sat in the corner of his eyes, ready to fall. 

Sokka immediately sat on the stairs next to him, and Zuko followed.

“Hey, bud,” Sokka offered a small smile to the boy. “Everything okay?”

The little boy shook his head and sniffed. “I can’t find my mom.”

The little boy’s voice was panicked, and as soon as the words left he started sobbing. Sokka looked to Zuko with wide eyes. Zuko wasn’t looking at him though. He had all his attention on the little boy, and he scooted closer and offered up a soft smile when the boy looked up at him.

“I’m Zuko, and that’s Sokka,” Zuko pointed at Sokka when he said his name. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Lee.” the little boy said. Then he held out a little plush koi to Zuko that Sokka hadn’t even realized he had had. “And this is Blue.” 

“Hi, Blue,” Zuko greeted the plush koi, and Lee’s sobbing had gone back to sniffles. “Sokka is really good at finding things, and I bet if we go wait he’ll come back with your mom.” 

Sokka took that for the cue that it was, jumping up and starting down the stairs. 

“Meet you at the turtle duck pond,” Zuko said as he passed, and while Sokka skipped down the stairs to go catch Aang, Zuko helped Lee back to his feet. He took Lee’s hand, and Sokka saw a weak laugh from Lee before the two disappeared back into the main aquarium. 

Luckily, Aang hadn’t yet left the pool. 

He spotted Sokka, leaping down from the raised floor to meet him halfway. 

“Kid lost his mom--” Sokka explained. He was a little out of breath from the quick descent. “Zuko’s with him. They’re at the turtleduck pond.”

Aang did not look concerned, but he did drop his bubbly face for a more serious one. “Haru--”

“Already on it.” Haru threw them a thumbs up. 

Aang smiled and nodded, then turned back to Sokka. He jerked his head towards the stairs in a come follow gesture, then started back up. “Come on, we’ll go to the security desk first.”

Sokka scrambled after him. 

\--

Lee’s mother was already at the security desk when Aang and Sokka got there, and after a few reassurances and apologies they took her to the little greenhouse that housed the turtleduck pond. 

Zuko was sitting on the ground with Lee, close enough to the pond to touch the water. He was flicking little sparks for the baby turtleducks to chase, and Lee was watching them with rapt attention. His face was red and blotchy and he was clutching his koi plush tightly to his chest, but he had stopped crying and sniffling. 

Sokka felt warm and bubbly and his heart did something weird in his chest. 

Zuko turned, smiling softly when he saw Sokka. “See, Lee? I told you Sokka would find your mom.” 

There was a lot of hugging and crying and thanks you’s and apologies, and then, with Lee firmly pressed against her side, his mother turned to Zuko.

“Thank you for staying with him,” she said. 

Zuko went a little pink. “It was no trouble.”

“Thank you for finding my mom!” Lee said this to Sokka, but before Sokka could respond the little boy was turning back to Zuko again. “Have fun on your date!” 

Then they left with Aang, leaving Sokka and Zuko behind. 

Sokka blinked. “Well, that was exciting, wasn’t it?”

Zuko went to respond, but before he could another person walked into the greenhouse. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Zuko, and Zuko tensed and took a step closer to Sokka. 

“Zuko?”

Zuko swallowed. “Jet.” 

Jet blinked, then grinned something that wasn’t meant to be pleasant. “I see you’re firebending again--good way to keep the kid entertained, if you’re careful.” 

Zuko stayed silent. 

“The hell you doing here anyway?” 

“I’m on a date.” Zuko said it firmly, reaching down to take Sokka’s hand in his. He squeezed it tight enough to hurt, but Sokka didn’t dare say anything. “With my boyfriend.” 

Jet’s smile fell. “You sure moved on fast.” 

“It’s been a year.” Zuko lost whatever bravado he had. He looked down at the floor, squeezed Sokka’s hand tighter and stepped close. Sokka put the pieces together pretty quick. Ex boyfriend, shitty relationship, bad end, get Zuko out. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, but we were just going to--”

“Does he know how you got your scar?” Jet cut Sokka off. 

Zuko’s head snapped back up. He looked terrified. “Jet, don’t—“

“Does he know about your father? Your mother? Your _sister?_ ” Jet scowled and took a step closer. Zuko flinched and tried to take another step closer to Sokka, but there was no room. “I can promise you, Zuko, if he knew he wouldn’t—“

“You need to back up.” This time Sokka took a step forward, placing himself in front of Zuko.

Jet frowned, and when Sokka didn’t back down he raised his hands and took a step back. 

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to ruin your date.” Jet grinned again. “See you around, Zuko.” 

Jet backed out of the greenhouse and threw a wave at Zuko before ducking out of sight. Sokka didn’t stop looking until he was sure Jet wasn’t going to come back, then he turned around to Zuko. He was staring wide eyed at the entrance, and he didn’t look away until Sokka gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

Zuko stared, then took a shaky breath. “Can we--can we leave?” 

Sokka nodded, holding tightly to Zuko when he let out an even shakier breath than the one he took in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get bubbly boy Aang AND bitch boy Jet. it's a two for one sale


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

The Jasmine Dragon was not yet closed when Zuko and Sokka returned, but it was nearly empty.

There were no other customers except Suki, who was at the front counter with Mai and Ty Lee, nursing a cup of tea and smiling as Ty Lee spoke to her in exaggerated hand gestures. Mai was hovering by the register, cleaning the same spot of counter over and over again as she stared at the two girls. Iroh was tottling around the shop, straightening chairs and wiping down tables. Lu Ten was there as well, perched on one of the tables and scrolling through his phone. He had a pen behind his ear and one of the green aprons around his waist. 

Zuko faltered for a moment when he caught sight of them, only to quicken his pace and hurry upstairs as he and Sokka entered the shop. 

Sokka wanted to reach out, had tried to reach out, but his hand fell short and he could only watch Zuko disappear as what little noise was left in The Jasmine Dragon left it. 

Mai waited until a door slammed and jolted everything back into action before turning to Sokka.

“What happened?” she didn’t sound angry--only concerned. 

Sokka still felt nervous. “We ran into his ex--Jet, I think his name was?”

“That fucker--” Lu Ten _did_ sound angry, and Sokka all but jumped out of his way as he hurried up the stairs and after Zuko, phone forgotten on the table he was sitting on. It fell silent again, and when the door upstairs closed again it brought noise back to the room more slowly than the last time. 

Sokka wanted to follow after Lu Ten and make sure Zuko was okay. He had been so silent on the way back to the shop--he was usually quiet, but this had been a sort of silence that did not make Sokka uneasy so much as it just made him sad and frightened. 

It was like the silence that Yue held before she gave Sokka a piece of paper that held a death sentence. 

“You ran into Jet?” Mai asked. 

Sokka jumped.

He hadn’t even noticed Mai had come out from behind the counter. She was standing in front of Sokka, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists at her sides. He was fairly certain that he could see the handle of a pocket knife poking out from her apron pocket. 

Sokka nodded and took a step back. “Yeah but I--I told him to fuck off.”

Mai relaxed, but not all of her anger left. “I knew I liked you.” 

“Did Jet know you guys were at the aquarium?” Ty Lee frowned, jumping up to sit on the counter. She looked angry, and that frightened Sokka more and set off warning bells and red lights, because Ty Lee _never_ looked angry.

“No--I don’t think so. He looked surprised that we were there,” Sokka was putting more and more pieces together, and he didn’t like what he was seeing. 

Ty Lee let out a little sigh.

“Whose Jet?” Suki asked. 

“A bitch.” Ty Lee answered.

“Ty Lee, my dear--” Iroh finally wandered back over to the counter. He looked tired as he set his rag down, like it was the heaviest thing he had ever held. “While I agree with you, there is no need for language like that.” 

Ty Lee apologized, but she didn’t look sorry. 

Iroh took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out with a cloud of smoke. Sokka knew, objectively, that Iroh was a firebender. But actually seeing it happen brought a kind of uneasiness to Sokka that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Jet was Zuko’s partner a long time ago. That’s all I can say--the rest is a story for my nephew to tell you.” 

With the way Suki’s eyes widened, Sokka figured that she had put together the pieces too. 

“Sokka, I do not wish to ask you to leave,” Iroh turned to Sokka and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked truly apologetic, and even though Sokka would rather do anything else then step back through the door of The Jasmine Dragon, he understood. 

He understood that Zuko needed space and comfort that Sokka could not provide. 

“Just--let me know when he’s okay?” Sokka asked. 

Iroh smiled and nodded. 

Sokka looked at him for a little longer, then gave Iroh his own soft smile before stepping back. He glanced at Suki, who was already hopping off the barstool and heading towards him. 

“Gonna walk me home, pretty lady?” he held out his arm for Suki. 

She rolled her eyes but looped her arm with his anyway. 

When they left the warmth of the shop Sokka stiffened against the cold. Suki pressed herself a little closer to his side to share her warmth and squeezed his arm a little tighter. Sokka didn’t say anything. He only let out a quiet little breath, and when he looked up towards Zuko’s window he saw The Blue Spirit sprinting across the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing Animal Crossing nonstop and constantly using nook mile tickets in a desperate attempt to find Marshall and invite him back to my Island. instead I found Raymond and I invited that twink cat back to my island with zero hesitation.
> 
> the search for Marshall will resume at a later date.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

“Do you want me to stay the night?”

The walk back to Sokka’s apartment had been done in relative silence, but when Sokka shoved his keys in the lock pushed open the door there had been an unspoken agreement that Suki would stay as long as she needed to. 

Sokka didn’t pause the game of Mario Kart, but he did zone out long enough to run into a wall.

“If you don’t mind.” He said quietly. 

“I never mind.” Suki threw a red shell at him just as he was getting back onto the road. His kart went skipping and rammed into another wall. “I only request that we order take out.”

“Deal.” 

Sokka retaliated with a red shell of his own, smiling brightly as Suki flipped him off. 

\--

It was late--far too late for anyone to be up, and yet here Sokka was, standing in his tiny kitchen and nursing a glass of water at near four in the morning. He had left the light off because Suki was sleeping only a few feet away, but Sokka didn’t need it anyway. 

His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness of his little apartment. 

Sokka brought the glass to his lips and drank a bit of the water. It was lukewarm now, but Sokka still swallowed it and drank some more. 

His phone gave a sharp buzz against his thigh, and when Sokka slipped it out of his pocket he was surprised to see a text from Zuko. 

_Are you awake?_

Sokka hardly hesitated before answering.

_Yes._

_Are you okay?_

He watched the three little dots pop up and disappear and pop up and disappear. He watched them for a while, and when Sokka thought the worry would finally gnaw away at his gut Zuko answered.

_Yeah. Can you meet me in the main plaza?_

Sokka felt something heavy settle in his stomach. Still, he sent back a confirmation, ran to his room to find a sweater, and only spared a glance at Suki as he slipped outside. 

\--

Zuko looked pretty in the lamplight. 

Zuko always looked pretty, Sokka thought, but the dull lamplight of Ba Sing Se’s lower ring gave him a warm hazy glow and made his eyes shine like little stars. 

Sokka had to just take a moment just to look. He took in the way Zuko shuffled from side to side, keeping just a little less weight off his left leg. He took in how his hair looked damp and how the few strands that had escaped his top knot stuck to his cheeks. He took in the sweatpants and tanktop and flipflops that Zuko was wearing, how Zuko stilled when he saw Sokka, how soft he went when he looked at Sokka. 

“You came.” Zuko sounded breathless.

“Course I did,” Sokka closed the gap between them. This time he was sure he could count every single freckle on Zuko’s skin. 

Zuko smiled, but it fell just as quickly as it came. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sokka asked quietly. 

Zuko nodded. “I just...I wanted to tell you about my sister. And to say I’m sorry for..for earlier.”

He said it so quietly, and this time the thing that settled in Sokka’s stomach was hot with anger and a desperate need to pull Zuko into his arms and never let him go. “Zuko, you don’t have to--”

Zuko shook his head, cutting Sokka off.

“I want to.” he said this more confidently that he had his last sentence, but when he looked at Sokka that confidence wavered. “I shouldn’t have just left you like that and--and it's important to me that you know about Azula.”

Sokka could read between the lines pretty well. 

_If you’re not okay with this, we’re done._

“Okay.” Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his and squeezed, and Zuko squeezed back. “Do you want to sit down?”

Zuko didn’t answer verbally. Instead he tugged Sokka over to the fountain, settling them both on the ledge. Their knees knocked together, but neither of them pulled back to give each other more space. 

The water babbled pleasantly, but Sokka could hardly pay attention to it. 

Zuko took a deep breath before he started. “Azula has...she’s been in the upper ring’s hospital for about a year and a half now. In the psych ward. She--she had a really bad breakdown and never--Uncle and I couldn’t _help_ her--” 

Zuko’s shoulders started to shake, and Sokka didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Zuko and pull him into a tight hug. Sokka held him while Zuko tried his hardest not to cry, but judging from the dampness on his shoulder, it had been a losing battle. Sokka didn’t care--all he cared about was offering Zuko whatever comfort he could give. 

They sat like that long enough that the sky started to grow hazy with the rising sun.

When Zuko pulled back he shivered, and Sokka didn’t even bother to think about it before he was shrugging out of his sweater and pressing it into Zuko’s hands. 

“Sokka, I don’t--”

“Yes you do.” Sokka said. “I don’t need you catching a cold.”

Zuko blinked slowly, sniffed, then tugged the sweater on, pausing for a moment to smell the collar before tugging it over his head. 

“How’s your sister doing now?” Sokka asked.

Zuko looked up at him with wide eyes, like he was surprised that he had even thought to ask. “...better, but--it feels like every time we take a step forward we take two back.” 

“But she’s walking forward. That’s what counts.” Sokka smiled. He reached his hand out to gently cradle Zuko’s cheek, swiping his thumb over the bone to wipe away the remains of tears. “Thank you for telling me.”

Zuko leaned into the touch. “Thank you for listening.”

Sokka wasn’t sure what more he could say. He didn’t really need to say anything else, so he leaned forward and gave Zuko a soft kiss and asked if he could walk him back home.

And just like that, they were okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you remember when I said Zuko brings fire lilies to Azula every time he visits? and do you remember when Zuko had a fire lily when he went to the hospital with Sokka? 
> 
> anyway


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

When Sokka returned to his apartment that morning the sun had fully risen and Suki was wide awake, sitting on the couch in a puddle of sunlight, waiting for him. 

“Where did you go?” She didn’t sound upset or concerned. Just curious. 

“Zuko texted me.” Sokka made a beeline to the space heater he had set up in the living room, sitting on the floor right in front of it and turned it on. It had been colder out than he had thought and far too long since Sokka had lived south. “He wanted to...to talk.”

He wasn’t sure if Suki knew about Azula. Mai and Ty Lee might have told her, or they might now have. 

Zuko had told Sokka as they walked back to The Jasmine Dragon that the three of them had been friends since they were children, and Mai and Ty Lee had taken Azula’s condition a lot harder than Zuko had. 

Zuko had looked so god damn sad when he told Sokka this part, when he told him that he and Azula had been estranged for years because Zuko had gotten kicked out of his father's home when he was sixteen and Azula had been forced to stay when she was only fourteen. Zuko hadn’t even really known how to respond when Iroh told him Azula was in the upper ring hospital simply because they had been apart for so long. He hadn’t been allowed to even speak to her for nearly four years--Zuko hadn’t even known if her favorite flowers were still fire lilies, let alone what her mental state was. 

But for that whole time Iroh had fought a long court case trying to get full legal custody of the two siblings, even though they were so close to adulthood when Iroh finally _did_ get custody that it wouldn’t have mattered for much longer. Zuko had come to him easier than Azula did, but eventually Iroh had her just as she was about to turn eighteen, only to give her up again because she had been so fragile and broken that not even Iroh could fix it. 

Then Zuko’s voice became even softer. “I think that’s why I went out with Jet.” He said. “I needed a distraction from...everything, and he was right there.”

They had stopped walking by then, only a few blocks from The Jasmine Dragon. The street lamps had finally shut off, and the soft gold of the sunrise washed over everything.

“It was—he was nice, at first. But then he started getting angry at little things he thought I was doing wrong, and then it was when I stayed late at the university, or when I went to visit Azula because he was jealous and--fuck, even when I was fire bending he got angry—“ Zuko’s voice got a little choked. “He told he me didn’t even like firebenders but since I was pretty enough--It was stupid. I was stupid.”

Sokka was pretty sure Zuko hadn’t meant to talk about Jet, but it had all come tumbling out anyway. 

“Zuko, sunshine, you are a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.” Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hands and fought back about ten different curses that wanted to leave his mouth. “You were hurting, and Jet knew that and—and I wish I had punched him at the aquarium.”

Sokka finished lamely because he didn’t have the right words right now, but Zuko smiled anyway. 

“You’d have to get in line. Mai has first dibs.” he said. 

“I think I’m okay with that. Mai probably has a better chance of kicking his ass anyway.” Sokka tugged Zuko closer, tucked him into his chest and just held him. “I’m man enough to admit Mai has the superior strength and agility--she could probably kick _my_ ass and I’d thank her.” 

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist and laughed, and Sokka thought that right there was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. 

“I hope you tell her that,” Zuko mumbled.

“I fully plan to.” Sokka smiled, kissed the top of Zuko’s head, then held him and leeched off his heat until the sun fully rose above the horizon. “I should probably get you back.”

Zuko did not pull away from Sokka. “Yeah, probably.” 

Sokka held him a little tighter and made a split second decision. “Can I take you somewhere next weekend?” 

“Yeah.” Zuko didn’t even ask where. He just agreed and wormed a little closer and held on a little tighter and Sokka couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet Zuko. “Just tell me when.” 

“I will.” Sokka kissed the top of Zuko’s head again and watched the sun rise for a little bit longer. 

Sokka blinked, shook his head, and brought himself out of memory lane and back to his tiny living room. 

Suki was still looking at him, but somewhere along the way her easy going expression had turned into something with a little more concern. 

“Are you two okay?” she asked. 

Sokka blinked slowly, then smiled softly. “Yeah. We’re okay.”

Then he popped back up to his feet and bustled to the kitchen to rummage around for their leftover take out. “Up and at ‘em, pretty lady! We’ve got a tea shop to visit and beautiful people to see!”

Suki stared blankly at him, then shook her head.

Still, she threw the blanket off her legs and went to the kitchen to find plates and the extra chopsticks the delivery man gave them last night. 

“You’re ridiculous.” she said, setting the plates and chopsticks down on the counter. Then she kissed Sokka’s cheek, took the take out containers from him, and turned right back around to pop them in the microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here I will pepper in the sad backstory
> 
> I planned to have this up yesterday, but my cat apparently has a reaction to vaccines (which I did not know, since this is the first year I've had to get him vaccinated) so after he threw up a shit ton and making an emergency trip back to the vet I spent the whole day monitoring him. He's okay now! He's up and at 'em and back to being a troublemaker


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Sokka pulled Suki into a little bakery before they went to the Jasmine dragon to get a muffin for Zuko--raspberry chocolate, because Zuko liked things that weren’t too sweet--but Zuko wasn’t there when Sokka and Suki walked into the little teashop.

It wasn’t that surprising to Sokka, if not a little disappointing. It had been a late night for both of them, and by the time Sokka got Zuko home the firebender looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. He was sure Zuko was asleep upstairs--at least, he hoped so. 

Zuko had looked like he desperately needed sleep, and before Sokka had seen him off he had coaxed a promise out of Zuko that he would go sleep before he had to leave for his classes. 

Mai and Ty Lee were behind the counter, and when Sokka got close enough Mai fixed him with a stare. Suki kept moving to go give a good morning kiss to Ty Lee, but Sokka was frozen to the spot. 

“What did you and Zuko talk about?” Mai asked. She looked exhausted.

Sokka blinked. “Uh--he told me about Azula. And Jet.” then he swallowed and shook his head and moved closer to the counter. He lifted up the paper bag that held the muffin as some sort of peace offering. “I brought him some food, but I’m guessing he’s still asleep."

Mai stared a little longer, then, “if you ever break up with him, I will kill you.” 

Whatever Sokka had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. “Uh…” 

“Take it as a complement,” Sokka hadn’t even noticed Lu Ten coming down the stairs, and he jumped at his voice. 

Lu Ten was dressed in pastel pink scrubs. His hair was tied up in a top knot messy enough to rival Zuko’s, and a stuffed canvas tote bag with The Jasmine Dragon logo printed on it was thrown over his shoulder. He stopped by the front counter and snatched a muffin out of the display case. He looked frazzled. “Mai doesn't threaten to kill people often--tell dad I left for me?”

He addressed the last part to Mai, who nodded. 

“Thanks--you’re the best!” and then, just as quickly as he came, Lu Ten was gone. 

Sokka watched him hurry down the sidewalk and out of sight. When he turned back to the counter Mai had already drifted off to say hello to Suki and Ty Lee had taken her place. 

“Zuko doesn’t tell people about Azula,” she said it softly and with an air of seriousness that Sokka hadn’t heard from her before. 

Sokka nodded anyway. 

He knew last night that Zuko had let him see a vulnerable side to him, had trusted him with something close to his heart. Zuko had given a piece of himself, and Sokka was going to hold it close and never let it go.

“I know,” Sokka took in a breath, then gave a small smile. “Can you make sure Zuko gets this?”

Sokka put the muffin bag on the counter, and Ty Lee smiled.

“Of course.” 

\--

Suki didn’t have any classes today, so Sokka left her at The Jasmine Dragon to loiter and stare at her girlfriends while he went to hitch a ride on the monorail to the upper ring for his own classes. He got a text from Zuko thanking him for the muffin just as he was boarding the train, and then the day went to shit. 

Sokka didn’t know what happened.

The train had been going smoothly, and then it was rocking violently before it got thrown off the track. 

The carts had been constructed from stone, and the earthbenders who made them did so in a way that prevented them from tipping and rolling, so they didn’t go tumbling as they were kicked off the track. Still, they were knocked around. Sokka had been standing when it happened, and he had slammed his shoulder into the wall hard enough for something to make a popping sound. 

Pain blossomed in his shoulder.

Sokka hissed and clutched his arm. 

The train stabilized a moment later, and when Sokka looked out the window he saw the same earth bender that had been with The Blue Spirit a few nights ago. She wore the same green hoodie as before, but this time her face was covered with a full white face mask. There were no eye slits, no mouth hole, no nothing. Just a sheet of white.

It was jarring to look at, more so than The Blue Spirit’s mask. 

At least with his mask you could see a face. 

She had kicked up several stone pillars against the train to stop it from moving. She stood there, hands outstretched as she bended the stone. Then she nodded, dropped her hands, and kicked herself up on a sheet of rock and over the train. 

Sokka did not see where she went, but it didn’t matter.

He only knew one earthbender who hated to wear shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm not dead, i'm just stressed and depressed


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @snap-dragon-pop

Sokka had dislocated his shoulder and given his collarbone a hairline fracture. 

A few of the other passengers had gotten some scrapes and bruises, but Sokka was the worst off, and now he sat in the emergency room in the upper ring’s hospital while Katara fussed over him. 

Figures she’d be working her ER shift on the day Sokka ended up in it.

Two Dai Li agents had stopped in to talk to him. They asked a few questions, informed him that it had been a few Rough Rhino members that had attacked the train, and begrudgingly admitted that the damage would have been worse if The Blind Bandit hadn’t been there to stabilize the train (and if Sokka had any doubt that it had been Toph in that green hoodie it was certainly gone now. The Blind Bandit was _exactly_ the sort of name Toph would come up with). Then Katara shooed them out of the room before they could ask anything else with all the rage and frustration of a overworked ER doctor. 

“I hate when they come in here,” Katara was scowling as she worked the water over Sokka’s collar bone. It felt nice, soothing the pain and cooling the heat that came from Sokka’s scraped skin. “Thinking they own the damn place.” 

Sokka hummed and nodded. 

They had given him a morphine drip. He was just a touch out of it.

Katara threw a few more cuss words out and complained a little bit more, then she drew her hands back and flung the water back into the bowl she took it from. 

“The bone should be back together, but I’d like to get an x-ray just to be sure. I’ll be right back, okay?” She stood, hovering over Sokka until he nodded again and gave her a thumbs up with his working arm. 

His other arm was in a sling, but his shoulder was still dislocated—they didn’t want to pop it back in the socket until his collar bone was fixed. Katara has explained to him that they could do further damage to the bone if they put too much pressure and force on it, and with the shoulder joint being so close it would be safer to heal the bone first. 

Katara had used a lot more technical speech that Sokka didn’t fully understand, but he got the gist of it. 

He sighed and slumped back against the bed, wincing as his arm and shoulder jostled with the movement. They hadn’t given him enough morphine to completely take out the pain--just dull it. Which was fine, Sokka had been through way worse than this.

The door had clicked shut, but it flew open almost immediately after. 

Zuko and Suki came bustling into the room, Iroh trailing behind them. 

“I tried to keep them at the shop—“ Iroh started, but stopped and cut himself off with a sigh as Zuko climbed up into the bed with Sokka. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Zuko put his hands on Sokka’s cheeks as he looked him over. It took Sokka a moment to realize why they were even here--he had texted Suki that he was in the hospital, and then he had shot off a text to Toph accusing her of being The Blind Bandit.

Maybe that was why his phone had been buzzing nonstop. 

“Yeah, I’m fine--just dislocated my shoulder,” Sokka paused, entirely distracted by Zuko. He was wearing the sweater Sokka gave him last night, and the sleeves were just long enough that Zuko had them rolled up. “...and broke my collar bone.” 

“Dare I ask how?” Suki took a seat in the chair that Katara had vacated, planting her elbows on her knees and dropping her chin in her hands as she stared at Sokka. She looked worried, but it had faded to a more mild concern the longer she looked him over. 

“Um, the Rough Rhinos attacked the train I was on, and then The Blind Bandit chased them off.” Sokka offered Suki a smile as she looked worried again. “It’s not anything bad--I was just standing when they knocked the train off the tracks. Ran into a wall and popped my shoulder.” 

Suki stared at him, then sighed. “Yeah. Of course you were.” 

“The Blind Bandit was there?” Zuko had a very odd look on his face. 

Sokka nodded. “I only saw her one other time--didn’t even know her name until today.” 

He glanced at his phone as he spoke. Yeah, most of those buzzes were texts from Toph. One was a text from his Dad, and the rest were all twitter notifications probably about The Blind Bandit. 

“Well...I’m glad you’re okay.” Zuko said. 

Sokka smiled. 

There was a knock at the door about a second later, and then Katara was poking her head in. She looked surprised to see that there were more people in the room then when she left it. 

“Hey, Katara,” Suki greeted her with a wave. 

“Hi, Suki,” Katara waved back and slipped into the room. A lab technician followed after her, wheeling in one of those portable x-ray machines. Sokka didn’t recognize her. “And Zuko, I presume?”

“Uh--” Zuko stared, then nodded. 

“I’m Katara. This idiot’s sister.” She held out a hand, which he hesitantly shook. “It’s nice to finally meet you, although I can’t say the circumstances are ideal.” 

That got a laugh out of Zuko. Katara smiled, then turned to Iroh.

“Iroh. Zuko is my nephew,” he introduced himself and offered his hand. Katara took it and gave it a loose shake, then stared at him with squinted eyes before making a little _oh_ noise. 

“You’re Lu Ten’s dad!” she said.

Iroh beamed. “You know my son?” 

Katara nodded. “We take our breaks together if our schedules line up--he’s a wonderful person.”

“I’m glad to hear he’s not spending all his time working--and speaking of,” Iroh started moving towards the door. “I’m going to see if I can’t pay him a visit. He left so quickly this morning that I didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

He gave them all a little wave, then slipped out of the room. 

“It was nice meeting you!” Katara called after him. Then she nodded and turned back towards Sokka and Zuko. “Alright, Zuko, I’m kicking you off the bed. Chi, if you could get that x-ray for me?”

The technician nodded and wheeled the machine over to Sokka. Zuko slipped off the bed and went to stand by Suki, arms crossed high over his chest as he watched. The x-ray was the painless part, and after Katara looked it over and confirmed that the bone was knitted back together, she braced her hands around Sokka’s arm and shoved his shoulder back into the socket with no warning. 

Sokka screeched and went to smack Katara with his good arm. She easily dodged it.

“That’s what you get for standing on a moving train, idiot.” she said, flicking some water in his face. 

Suki laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actual homework I need to be doing

**Author's Note:**

> just to warn you I have no plot for this whatsoever I'm just writing and seeing where it takes me


End file.
